


Pumpkin Patch

by tori_anne_singer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU-Alternate Universe-No Bio-Terror, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Leon needs a warning label, Married Cleon, Pregnant Claire, Romance, Scary situations, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Team as Family, bad dad jokes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_anne_singer/pseuds/tori_anne_singer
Summary: October 2001Raccoon CityAlternate Universe-No Bio-TerrorYoung married couple Leon and Claire. A slice of life story.A glimpse into their life through Leon's eyes as the couple welcome their baby twins into the world. Leon begins his journey as a father, learning about the joys, fears, and Dad jokes that come with it. He'll have the love of his impish wife, and the family they've picked up along the way.It's not always easy, and it's not always perfect, but the enduring bonds of family can always be found if you look through the noise, to see what truly matters in life.For reference-going for RE2make character appearance.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 32
Kudos: 44





	1. Adding to our Patch

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Capcom’s properties. I make no money.

~1~

Adding to our Patch

Featuring:

Husband goals

Ophidiophobia

The Macarena

October, 2001

Raccoon City

  
  


Leon pushed open the glass door of the diner, the gentle bell above the door tinkling as he entered. The robust scent of fresh coffee immediately filled his nostrils. He inhaled blissfully while making his way past the partially packed dining tables. Quiet conversations reached his ears, but he politely tried to ignore them.

The young brunette behind the counter beamed at him behind her dark-framed glasses. “Leon! How’s it goin’?” She giggled, her tone turning scandalous, “Anything exciting on the beat today?”

She moved to one of the small pastry displays.

He smiled as he leaned on the counter. “Sorry, Gina, nothing exciting to report this time. Just heading home for the weekend.” His smile brightened. “Rented a couple of movies Claire wanted to see.”

“Nice! Bride of Chucky?!” 

His grin faded. “It was rented out.” He sighed in disappointment, knowing that Claire had really wanted to see that one.

“Aw,” Gina pouted, “She really wanted to see that one.” 

Her words only added to his salt.

She paused, her hand on the display-case handle. Her eyes lit back up. “…Oh yeah! You get the chair today?”

“Got it delivered and set up this afternoon during lunch.”

“That’s awesome!”

A happy chuckle drifted from him. “I know she’ll love it.” Leon propped his chin on his hand. “…So, how’s school treating you?” He teased, “You and Claire been getting up to no good?” 

Her pretty face narrowed as she immediately scowled. “Fuck Chemistry,” she practically whispered, yanking the display door open.

He softly laughed with sympathy, his head turning when the bell over the door jingled. He noted a couple of customers entering.

An elderly man held the door open for what Leon presumed was his wife. 

He turned back to Gina, not wanting to cause a queue. “Get me a Danish for Claire, please.”

Gina was already bagging a raspberry one. “On it…and make sure you remind her how beautiful and **awesome** she is.” She pursed her lips as she set the bag on the counter.

His smile was blinding as warmth filled him. “Of course. Every chance I get.” His expression faltered when she hmphed and crossed her arms.

He opened his mouth, but she was already talking, “Don’t tell her I told you this cause Claire would **murder** me, but in the cafeteria today? Kevin, a total **prick** , made a stupid comment about her weight and her pregnancy…just because she got a pudding cup!” She scowled down at the counter.

Leon bristled heavily, his eyes narrowing. “…That’s bullshit.” His hand clenched into a fist on the countertop. “Dr. Barnes assured us that her weight’s perfect, and that small indulgences are good for her overall well-being.” His stomach churned **angrily**.

“Exactly!” Gina huffed, “As if! Claire’s like…super healthy! **Damn** , I wanted to kick his butt! Kevin’s always acting like **such** a know-it-all.”

They stood in silent, united outrage for several seconds.

Leon took a deep breath as he realized the elderly couple were waiting behind him. He quickly retrieved his wallet as he managed to calm down. “Was she alright?”

Gina clicked her tongue as she lowered her arms. Her eyes softened as she spoke, “You know Claire; she had some amazingly,” her vision bounced to the customers behind him, “ **choice** words for him.” She quickly rang up the Danish into the register. “…But I’m only telling you about it because I **really** got the feeling it bugged her more than she let on…so just maybe say something encouraging, y’know?”

Leon handed cash across the counter to her. His smile returned. “Thank you, Gina…for lookin’ out for her.”

Gina grinned bashfully as she got his change. “Shut up; you guys are awesome. She’s my best friend, and you’re just the nicest guy I’ve ever met; you’re **so** good to her.”

He softly laughed, embarrassment blazing along his cheeks at her words.

She let out a tiny squeal as she handed him the coins. “I’m just so excited for you! You’re gonna be the best parents ever!”

Familiar exhilaration raced through his torso at the reminder. “It’ll be any day now.” He picked up the bag as his heartbeat quickened. He turned, offering a polite nod to the elderly couple behind him. “I’m sorry to hold up the line.”

The woman reached out and patted his forearm tenderly. “Ohh, hon, when you get to be our age, you don’t worry about hurrying to do anything.” Her wrinkly face lit up. “So wonderful to hear you’re going to be a father! Is it your first?”

The butterflies in his stomach intensified, as did his smile. “Yes. Twins, actually. We’re very excited.”

The gentleman with her offered a deep chuckle. “Oh, you’re in for it, let me tell you—"

The woman gently tapped the man on his chest with her knuckles. “Oh, don’t start yapping, Dear; we’ll be here all evening, and this young man probably wants to get home to his wife.”

Leon politely laughed along with them. 

The elderly man took a few steps towards the counter, before shooting Leon a mischievous glance. “Be ready for **anything** boy…and keep the mom happy, cause if **she** ain’t happy, **nobody’s** —”

“Charlie!” the woman scolded with a laugh before gently waving farewell.

“I’ll be sure to do that.” The young cop chuckled before heading out.

***

Leon guided his police cruiser down the street in front of he and Claire’s house. He turned into the driveway, noting her little red Honda sitting in front of the garage with the hood up. His brows furrowed as he parked.

He quickly gathered the rented movies and the diner bag before exiting the squad car, the sounds of neighborhood dogs barking in the near-distance.

Leon investigated the driveway and garage, but his wife was nowhere nearby.

He hiked up the few stone steps to the front door. He entered the house, the tangy scent of herbs filling his nose. He sniffed, glancing around the cozy living room before peeking into the kitchen doorway.

“Claire?” he called out, retreating through the living room when she didn’t answer. He did a cursory search through the house for his wife, finally reaching their bedroom. “Huh,” Leon grunted as he looked around the mostly tidy area, surprised that she wasn’t in there. “Claire?” he called a bit louder. 

He tried to quell the unease that was tightening his stomach.

He re-searched the rooms, coming up empty. Leon peeked out the front window at the driveway again, but she wasn’t out there. His concern intensified. His mind was beginning to conjure images of his wife in labor alone. 

Or hurt.

Leon hurried towards the kitchen, intent on checking the phone’s answering machine to see if she’d been admitted to the hospital.

The tangy scent in the house strengthened considerably when he stalked into the room. His vision landed on the kitchen counter. It was buried under various herbs, carrots, cucumbers and other vegetables. He recognized them from their garden.

Leon looked up, noticing the backdoor in the kitchen was ajar. He stepped fast as his heart jolted, pulling it open and peeking out the screen-door.

A **heavy** wave of relief hit him when he spied his wife in the backyard; she was knelt in the garden near the pumpkin patch. She was faced away, the cordless phone held to her ear as her other hand waved wildly. He inhaled deeply as he watched her, realizing just how scared he’d been as his heart rate began to calm. 

Leon took another cleansing breath before turning and depositing the movies and the Danish onto the counter. He chuckled after a few moments, beginning to feel a bit silly at his earlier level of panic. He moved back towards the door, pausing when his attention drew to the trash can next to the wall. A quiet sigh left him as he noted the unopened package of cookies inside. 

He pushed through the screen-door, the Autumn breeze tingling across his neck and cheeks. The wind picked up as he strolled across the grass; multi-colored leaves flowed across the ground at his feet.

A smile came to his face as he got closer, her phone conversation reaching his ears, “—No, it’s a clangity clangity clong…no, more emphasis on the **clang**.” 

Leon stopped at the edge of the garden, peering at the back of his kneeling wife. There was a woven basket near her hip, partially filled with beans and corn.

“No, the **clang**.” He swore he saw her long auburn pony-tail **bristle**. “Are you--! Shut up, Chris! I’m not too fat to still kick your ass!” A laugh escaped Leon’s lips at the image that came to mind, drawing Claire’s attention. 

She peeked over her shoulder at him, the scowl on her pretty pink lips immediately curving into a smile.

It did things to his chest.

“Hi, beautiful,” he purred down at her, his gaze taking in the adorable orange knitted-sweater she was wearing. 

Her eyes crinkled happily, before her attention went back to the phone. “…Yeah…okay…yeah, shut up, Chris. I gotta go, okay? Love you.” She ended the call before tossing the phone on the ground near the basket. She groaned as she scooted around on her knees, easing onto her butt. A relaxed sigh left her as she leaned back against one of the large pumpkins, her hands soothing along her **very** swollen stomach.

Leon looked at her sitting among the pumpkin patch; her tummy in the orange sweater kinda made her blend in with the gourds a bit. His stomach fluttered as he realized it was the **cutest** thing he’d ever seen. His face lit up, his eyes watching her rub her stomach. “You look like—”

Unintelligible stutters fell from his lips when twenty-thousand **warning** bells immediately began clanging through his brain. He stalled as he realized how she might take his comment.

She giggled. “What?” Her pretty azure eyes were fixed on him.

His mind raced in awkward panic as the seconds ticked by. He eventually noted the redness in her cheeks as a sudden breeze rustled her hair. He **launched** himself at it shamelessly. “You look like you’re freezing, sweetheart.” He stepped closer, reaching his hands down.

Her eyes narrowed a bit at his change in tone, but she clasped his hands, groaning softly as he helped her up. 

He squeezed along her fingers, noting how chilled they felt. “So cold.” He frowned at her, wondering how long she’d been outside.

She hummed at his touch. “Wow, guess I’ve been out here longer than I thought.” She let him tuck her hands against his chest.

Leon rubbed her skin to warm them up. “Let’s get you inside,” he suggested gently, beginning to lead her towards the house. He bristled when she pulled one of her hands away to rub at her lower back with a tiny moan. He kept holding her other hand, rubbing her knuckles tenderly. “Tell me when you want things from the garden, Claire. I’ll do all that, okay? Dr. Barnes wanted you to take it easy.”

Her lips twitched into a small smile as he ushered her along. “ **Don’t** …get that tone with me, mister. I’m pregnant, not helpless.”

He chuckled guiltily. “I know that, Claire.” He hurried to hold the screen door open for her. “I just worry about you and the babies.”

They stepped into the warm kitchen. Leon closed both doors, the room dimming with the waning daylight.

She paused near the counter. “I...I know you do, Leon.”

He watched as her fingers touched at the diner bag. Her guilty tone squeezed around his heart like a vice. He came up behind, wrapping his arms around her. His hands softly landed on her tummy, warmth fluttering through him at the touch. “Hey,” he murmured as his face pressed onto her shoulder, “everything’s gonna be alright.”

The bag rustled as she opened it. The soft exhale he heard from her made him burrow his face further into her sweater. “God, that smells amazing,” she moaned, “But...I really don’t need to be eating things like this.”

Leon was nearly floored with the violent urge to find Kevin and make his life **miserable**. His thumbs rubbed tiny circles along her stomach as he forced the thoughts aside. “Claire, Dr. Barnes said it was okay to include occasional treats, like your cookies, and pudding—”

A sigh, “Gina blabbed.”

He paused his movements, before softly grunting. “…She only worries about you.”

Everything inside of him protested when she pulled away to stand near the table. “I **know** that, and it makes me…” She sighed deeply. Claire turned to face him, her hands gently fidgeting at her waist. “If I’m supposedly doing everything **right** , why does everyone worry so much?” Her gaze averted when Leon stepped back into her space. She muttered quietly, “You, and Chris, and everyone…I feel so much pressure sometimes.”

His heart clenched at her distress. He cupped her face, and he smiled when her eyes settled on him. “Sweetheart, you’re an amazing, caring mother. We all know that, and just want you to know we’re with you, ready to do anything you need.” His thumbs caressed her cheeks as she smiled a bit. 

They gazed at each other for a few moments as Leon tried to soothe her.

“…Dr. Barnes says the babies are doing wonderful.” Her tone wasn’t quite as confident as he’d have liked.

“Your checkups have been great, and you’re taking all your vitamins and doing everything you’re supposed to,” Leon encouraged.

She moaned thoughtfully as her hands came up to rest on his wrists. “I just…what if I’m not doing everything I **could** be doing. I have one job; make sure our sons get here as healthy as possible.”

He rushed to assure her, “The babies are going to be perfect, Claire.” A teasing smile formed on his face. “So, still convinced they’re boys?”

A frustrated squawk. “No **girl** causes this much trouble. This pregnancy has been a pain in my ass, so I **know** it’s your bratty little sons.” 

He leaned in, brushing his lips along hers. “I don’t know…sounds like the girls might be taking after their mother.”

Claire huffed as they softly kissed. She pulled back slightly. “So, you’re still convinced they’re girls.” She lightly scratched his wrists with her fingernails. “You saying I’m a **pain**?”

Leon paused in his movements, questioning if he just worked himself into a trap.

He went back for a deeper kiss, gently soothing his hands along her jaw and neck as he searched for a response. Her soft sighs made tingles race along his spine. He pulled back, flashing a smile. “I’m saying you make me very happy. I love you,” his hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “so much.”

A puff of air left her lips, her hands landing on his chest. Her eyes shimmered, a teasing grin gracing her lips. “Wow, you shut me down so hard…I **love** it. And I love you.” She giggled as she pecked their lips together a few more times.

Leon felt the thrilling sensation of victory seep into him. She seemed more relaxed now, and he wanted to keep the happiness on her face. “Let me run a bath…warm you up,” he suggested, gently roaming his hands atop hers.

Her lips pouted a bit, her hands moving to fondle his jaw. “You just got home. I wanted to spend some time with you before dinner, you jerk.”

He couldn’t deny her, not that he ever wanted to. Claire’s happiness meant everything to him. He leaned in with a soft smile, resting their foreheads together. “I’ll take one with you.”

An enthusiastic hum from her. “You’ve convinced me, Officer Hot Stuff.” They shared a laugh. She caressed her hand along his arm as he moved away from her. “Make sure the water’s only warm, okay?”

“Of course.”

Leon made his way to the bathroom. He flicked the light switch, casting the small, butter-hued room in a soft glow. He approached the large claw-foot tub, turning the faucet on and adjusting the knobs for optimum temperature.

His fingers began working the buttons open on his uniform as he glanced around the room, looking for the lavender scented bubble-bath Claire liked.

He spotted it on the counter of the vanity when he laid his shirt down. He picked up the bottle, unscrewing the lid and adding the purple gel to the running water. He inhaled the relaxing scent as the bath grew sudsy.

A giggle from the doorway. “Your shirt’s inside-out.” Claire stood near the wicker hamper, pulling her dark leggings down.

Leon bristled, setting the bottle down to investigate his white t-shirt. His hand reached to feel around the back of his neck. He huffed, his lips twitching in amusement when his fingers brushed the tag, realizing she was right. He remembered the quiet laughs directed at him in the locker room that morning. “Explains a lot,” he muttered good-naturedly. 

“Don’t feel bad,” she teased as she moved to stand next to him. Her hands began pulling up on the hem of her sweater as she harshly snickered. “I made the mistake of wearing **this** today.”

Prickles of alarm crept up his spine.

He chuckled quietly. “…Okay? It’s a nice sweater.” He smiled, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He reached out to ease the clothing over her head. 

She laughed once they got it off. “Leon, I’ve been walking around all day with my stomach looking like a goddamn pumpkin.”

He sensed the bitter undertone in her voice. Again, he tried to soothe as he helped her out of the rest of her clothes, “I’m sure no one thought that.”

A quiet snort. “Oh, I had a few delightfully **cute** comments.”

Her sarcastic tone made his ass cheeks clench a bit. He felt selfish relief now in knowing that he had dodged a bullet out in the garden. His hand came up to pull the scrunchie from her hair. Her tresses flowed around her shoulders, and Leon couldn’t resist running his fingers along her scalp. 

Her eyes fluttered, and she exhaled blissfully. She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, untucking it from his slacks. Her hands roamed under the material and along his stomach as she softly hummed. 

Her touch was warmer now, and he couldn’t get enough of it as he shifted closer to her. “Well, you **are** very cute, Claire. It’s hard to blame them.” 

Her lips twisted disbelievingly. “Leon, get compared to a **gourd** , then tell me how you feel, Mr. Bowflex.” Her expression was teasing, but her smile seemed tight.

He studied the renewed unease in her eyes as he moved his hands to cup her jaw. He desperately searched for a Hail-Mary tactic to make her feel better.

His face lit up after a few moments. “Well, I **have** been called a melon-head quite a few times by a gorgeous redheaded woman.” He leaned in when she softly snickered. His lips split further into a grin. “As a fellow gourd, I respectfully ask permission to mosey in your pumpkin patch.”

His heart soared at the laughter that fell from her mouth. _‘Victory_ ,’ he thought.

Her eyes brightened as she whacked at his chest a few times. “God, you’re so lame!” She giggled some more before moving to the side. She turned the water off, the room falling quiet save for occasional drips from the faucet.

He laughed with her as he kicked his boots off. Leon stripped naked before depositing his clothes into the hamper. He turned, grasping her hands as he stepped into the bath water. It was warm as he settled down, his back pressing against the tub. He gripped her hands tightly, steadying her as she stepped in. “Face that way so I can rub your back.” 

“Sexier words were never spoken, Leon.” 

They chuckled as he helped guide her down. They both sighed in content as she leaned her head back against his chest, the soapy water lapping at her breasts. 

His hands immediately roamed her shoulders and neck. Her deep moans of pleasure reverberated through him. “Better?” he murmured.

She arched into his touch with an affirmative hum, and his eyes landed on her tummy.

Flutters took over his ribcage as he gazed. He went like a magnet, his hands running down her shoulders and arms to cup around her stomach. They quietly moaned together as he rubbed her swollen flesh.

She snickered a bit, tilting her head further back into his chest. “That’s right, rub my gourd gut, Leon.”

He quietly laughed with her. “Love to,” he whispered, his heart jumping around as he continued looking at her tummy. “Claire, you’re carrying our children.” The fluttering increased in his chest. “It’s the **most** beautiful thing in the world to me.” 

Her face tilted up to the side, and their eyes met.

She smiled as they gazed at each other. “You’re right.” Her hands landed on top of his thighs, gently squeezing. “Nothing’s more beautiful than our family…I love you.” Relief tingled through him as she leaned up towards him.

He met her with his lips, gently pressing along her mouth as he continued massaging her belly. His senses flared, like nothing could happen to her as long as he held her. Protectiveness soared through him; he knew he’d die before letting anything happen to her and their family.

They eventually eased apart.

Leon roamed his hands back up across her breasts. “Let me get back here,” he suggested as he eased his hands behind her head. He pressed his thumbs along the back of her neck in firm circles.

She moaned in relief as quiet pops reached his ears.

He hummed sympathetically at the tightness in her as his fingers slowly worked down, pressing along her upper back.

She winced slightly.

“I really wish you’d take it easier,” he mumbled into the top of her hair. He turned his hands, his fingers roaming down her lower spine between their bodies. “…I just worry about all the walking you’re doing at school, and—"

A breathy sigh drifted from her. “Don’t lecture me again, Leon.” 

He grunted, his movements pausing. He pondered, ‘ _Am I too overbearing_ ? _But I worry...I can’t help that_.’

“Please don’t stop,” she added softly.

He kissed the top of her head as he resumed his massage. “Sorry. Was thinking.” He worked his fingers into her sore flesh, letting his mind ease for the moment.

She chuckled after a few minutes. “It’s not gonna get any easier once they’re here.” She turned to smile up at him deviously. “You know that, **right**?”

He grinned, excitement coursing through him at the thought. “Of course. But at least the babies will be on the outside, and not wreaking so much havoc on your back.”

“True.” She settled back down against him, sighing blissfully under his touches.

“And I’ll be able to help more,” he added.

“Mm,” she softly moaned, “I know you will.” She giggled happily. “Can’t believe we’re being broken in with twins on the first round. Definitely gonna have to get the house finished.” She wiggled excitedly in his arms. “Just can’t wait to get moved in!”

Thrills rushed through him as thoughts of the older house they were slowly renovating sprang to mind. He couldn’t **wait** to get it done for her and the kids.

It made him remember a conversation with Chris that day at the RPD. “Hey, Ethan finally got back with Chris today.”

“Oh good. What’d he say?”

Leon grinned as he worked his fingers along her back. “Long as we only do business with **his** lumberyard, we get a pretty nice discount.”

“Oh, that’s awesome.” She sighed happily while relaxing into his touches.

The release of tension he felt in her soothed him greatly. “Mm-hmm,” he hummed, “Barry managed to work out his own deal for his garage project, too.”

She snorted. “Of course he did,” she giggled, “he’s **quite** the haggler.”

They laughed good naturedly at their friend’s expense.

Leon went on, “Yeah, today he was saying how happy Kathy is about baby-sitting for us while you’re in school and I’m at work,” he chuckled sympathetically at the memory of Barry’s irritation, “Apparently it’s **all** she talks about, now.”

A snicker slipped from his wife, followed by a soft hum. “Only this semester to go.” A tiny squeal, “Ooh, I’m so excited; the gallery down by the diner’s already commissioned a few pieces from me.” 

He smiled, pride for her bursting in his chest. “Not to mention Jill and Rebecca…they really want to decorate the S.T.A.R.S. offices with your paintings when you get the time…even Captain Wesker’s warmed up to the idea, according to your brother.”

“Yeah?” she asked excitedly.

“Mm-hmm. Jill showed him that painting you did for her last year. The one of the Arklay Mountains.” His vision landed on the wall near the doorway. He gazed at the watercolor of a country-side home setting she’d painted a few years ago, back when they were just dating. He never tired of viewing it; she always said it was her dream home...and he wanted to get the renovations as close to her vision as possible. He murmured into her hair, “So you see, you should rest as much as possible **now** , Mommy. Got a feeling you’re gonna be popular in the artsy community.” 

She softly laughed as she nuzzled back against him. “Oh, like **you** have room to talk, Daddy,” she teased, “You work **so** hard and hardly ever take time to relax, but yet you’re always lecturing **me**!”

He swore he could sense her pout.

She went on, “I mean, you’re gonna be working on the house with the guys all day tomorrow probably.”

A gentle sigh left him as he worked to avoid a familiar argument with her. “Hey, I’m going fishing on Sunday, remember? That’ll be relaxing.” He knew she worried about him, but he needed her to understand. “But Claire, nothing relaxes me more than taking care of you, sweetheart, and building our future.”

He heard her breath hitch.

They sat in silence as his wet, soapy hands ran along her back.

“…I love you, Leon. I’m just…so happy.”

He stilled as he heard the slight quivering in her voice. Leon nuzzled his face into her hair. “I love you too.” He kissed along the top of her head as they settled back into relaxed silence. His mind wandered as his fingers massaged her slick skin.

He suddenly remembered the chair with a jolt of excitement. “Hey…you been in the nursery since you been home?”

He listened as she cleared her throat a few times. “Not yet.” She tensed, tilting her head to look at him. “Why?” Her eyes were suspicious as her lips began to curve into an eager smile.

“Got something delivered for you and the babies.”

She whined; the sound was adorable to his ears. “Now I’m **dying** to see, you jerk, but your hands feel so **good**.” She flopped down against him, her head angrily shifting along his chest. 

He couldn’t deny how much he liked watching her wiggle in his arms as she battled with herself. Her cute, frustrated huffs made him smile. “I also rented a couple movies we’ve been wanting to see.”

She squealed, whipping her head back to grin up at him. “Bride of Chucky?!”

He winced. “Unfortunately, that was all rented out.” His heart sank at the disappointed pout on her lips.

She again flopped down against him. “ **Damn**.”

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands going back to her tummy, rubbing in soothing motions. “Sorry.” He felt the babies move around as her stomach growled. He paused his hands with a growing smile. “I think the kids are mad at me, too.”

They laughed together.

She huffed, “No, I’m just getting **hungry** again…but I don’t want to get out.”

He rubbed along her arms. “The water’s getting a little cold…why don’t you go check out the nursery and I’ll make dinner.”

Claire hmphed. “That a crack about my cooking? I’m getting better!” She laughed but began shifting in preparation to get out of the tub.

Leon hoisted himself out, his wet feet landing on the burgundy oval rug. He held out his hands, helping Claire to carefully step out next to him. “Your cooking’s great,” he lied as he handed her a towel.

His stomach cramped.

She shot him a disbelieving look as she toweled off. “Uh-huh.” 

Leon sighed as he ran his own towel over his wet body. He offered her a quiet chuckle. “Mine isn’t anything special, either,” he admitted.

“Oh, I **remember** our little trip to the hospital after your taco night.”

He joined in her laughter, the memory of them miserably huddled together in the back seat of Chris’s SUV funny to him now. 

She grabbed her fluffy red robe hanging on the door hook. “Our kids might be screwed, Leon…unless we hire a chef…or beg Kathy for more lessons.” 

His pride flickered. “Nah, we’ll get there,” he assured brightly as he helped her into her robe. He startled when she took off like a rocket, waddling out of the room. Her enthusiasm tickled him as he reached over and began draining the tub. Leon grabbed his towel from the vanity and wrapped it around his lower body, securing it along his hip.

He flicked the lights off before following his wife to the nursery. He heard her squeal as he approached the doorway. A smile lit up his face when he rounded the frame.

“Oh, Leon!” Claire was cooing as she moved around in front of the overstuffed rocker-recliner. 

He hurried to her side, holding her hand and helping her settle down into it.

“I thought we weren’t able to afford this one,” she whispered. A dreamy sigh eased out of her as she leaned back into the cushions, her hands roaming the soft, dark-brown armrests.

He hummed happily as he moved to the window in front of the chair. “I sold my old Bowflex to Brad a few days ago.” He fastened the curtains aside, bathing the room in the orange hues of sunset. 

“Ohh,” Claire moaned, her eyes glued to the window, “It’s going to be so wonderful rocking the babies here. Leon, thank you.”

He leaned against the window frame, gazing out into the back yard. His face lit up with excitement as he imagined holding his children.

The yellow-brown leaves of the walnut tree in the backyard was prominent in his view; they were swaying with the evening breeze. His eyes moved down to the garden, the pumpkin patch bringing a bigger smile to his face.

He looked back at his wife, heavily satisfied with the comfort on her face. “It’s gonna be great,” he enthused as he moved past her to the dresser. Leon planned to keep her in that chair for as long as possible. He turned the knob on the small radio, filling the room with gentle music. He came back to her side, leaning down to press kisses atop her head. “Just relax for awhile, sweetheart.”

“I feel like I just fell into another trap,” Claire scoffed, her eyes shining happily up at him.

He softly chuckled at her accusation, true as it may be. “I think you’re giving a melon-head too much credit.”

Her teasing grin intensified as she reached for him. 

He knelt, leaning on the armrest as she fondled his jaw. 

She murmured, “You may have everyone else fooled with those puppy eyes, but **I** see your spiderwebs. I’ve **always** seen them; you’re not as subtle as you **think** , mister.”

Leon laughed at being called out as he grasped her other hand. He smirked at her deviously. “So you’re onto me.” He began planting kisses into her palm before roaming his lips along her wedding ring. He tried to sound villainous, “No matter…you’ve already been caught, my beautiful little fly.”

The hand on his jaw flicked at him playfully. “Go make dinner, you cheese-ball!”

Her happy laughter sang through him as he stood and headed to the door. “ **Everybody** likes cheese,” he whined like a scolded puppy, unable to school the grin on his face.

“I put up with **your** cheese,” she called after him.

Leon pulled his towel off and flung it into the bathroom before making his way to the bedroom. He rummaged in his dresser for clothes. He quickly donned a pair of navy-blue checkered sleep pants along with a white sleeveless shirt.

He headed back up the hall, a smile coming to his face as he passed the nursery; he could hear Claire softly humming along with the radio.

Leon made his way to the kitchen, inhaling the scent of the herbs while peaking into the fridge. He noted the pack of chicken breasts as his mind ran through possible dinner ideas. He decided on baked chicken with the herbs from the garden, along with a vegetable stir-fry. 

He went to work, preparing herbs and seasonings.

It didn’t take him long to have the pan of chicken settled into the heated oven. He reached for the kitchen timer, but his hand paused. He wasn’t sure how long to leave it in there, but pride demanded he not ask his wife.

_‘Guess I’ll...just check on it later,’_ he decided before going to work preparing his stir-fry. His hands worked the knife carefully on the cutting board, quickly accumulating a colorful selection of different vegetables.

His ears picked up the faint sound of a car door slamming.

He moved to the living room, peeking out the window at the driveway. He saw Chris exiting Barry’s dark-red pickup truck along the sidewalk in front of the house. He was still dressed in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform. 

The truck pulled away as Claire’s brother headed to the Honda, leaning over the hood and peering at the engine. 

Leon stepped to the side, opening the front door and exiting the house. The concrete steps were cold on his bare feet as he moved along the walk-way towards the Honda. 

Chris looked over to him as he approached; a smile came to the older Redfield’s face. “Hey.”

Leon crossed his arms from the evening chill as he settled nearby. “Hey, Chris….take it you’re here about the apparent **clangity clang**?”

They shared a good-natured chuckle at Claire’s expense.

“Yeah, told her I’d take a look at it.” He sighed. “Keys in it? Start ‘er up.”

Leon made his way to the driver’s seat of his wife’s car. He noted her cute, keychain-heavy set of keys hanging from the ignition slot. He fired up the car, listening to the motor running for any abnormal sounds, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint anything out of the ordinary.

After a few minutes, he heard Chris call to him, “Alright!”

Leon killed the motor before exiting the car. He stepped back to Chris as the older Redfield shut the hood. “Well?”

Chris grunted, sounding blasé, “It’s not too big a problem. I’ll take the Honda with me tonight...work on it tomorrow when we’re done at the house and drive it back here Sunday morning, and we’ll just take your jeep down to the lake.” He paused with a small smirk. “Assuming Claire let you go.”

Leon smiled as he thought about the upcoming fishing trip. “Yeah, she and Gina’s going to the art gallery that day...wait, you could actually hear the clangity clang?”

Chris widened his smirk. “You didn’t?” 

Leon’s pride niggled at him. 

They stared at each other for a bit.

“Must be a Redfield thing.” 

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, comes with hanging around our dad’s garage so much as kids.”

Leon nodded, a smile of concession coming to his face as he thought about the siblings. He squinted at the older man after a few seconds. “...And what do you mean if she **let** me go?”

Chris barked out a laugh. “Be honest, Leon. Did you **tell** her you were going this Sunday or did you **ask**?”

Leon opened his mouth as he stared at his brother-in-law’s smug expression, but he paused in his answer. When Chris laughed again, his face pinched petulantly. “It’s called respect and consideration,” he mumbled, “...she...might’ve had plans for us or something.” He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, knowing that Chris got him.

Chris leaned against the front of the car with a loud laugh. “It’s called **whipped** , Leon.” His head tilted. “And it suits you,” he added quietly.

Leon’s face burned as his vision landed on the ground. He couldn’t deny it; didn’t want to, either. “...Shut up.” He grinned at the ribbing. 

Chris crossed his ankles as he leaned back onto his palms. He snickered. “Don’t worry, Leon. Kathy’s **letting** Barry come along, too.” 

Leon chuckled with a small shake of his head at Chris’s usual antics; he was the only bachelor in their little group, and liked to be a prick about it, sometimes. The blond re-crossed his arms, smug satisfaction filling him as he called Chris out, “Yeah well...rub a dub dub, **three** whipped men in a tub,” he paused, “boat.” He nodded toward the Honda as he smirked. “Any denials, **bro**?”

A snort from Chris as his hand lightly tapped on the hood. “...Nah...been wrapped around her finger since she was a snot-nosed little rug rat.” The older Redfield stared down at his boots, his gaze turning nostalgic.

Leon was surprised that Chris was so quick to agree. He smiled with affection. “It’s great that you two are so close,” he offered.

Chris grunted in amusement. “She used to drive me nuts.” He tilted his head. “...She was...oh, five or six, I think. The little turd kept stealing my G.I. Joe action figure because she was convinced that her Barbie was in love with him.”

Leon moved to sit on the hood next to him. 

Chris crossed his arms with a laugh. “Seems stupid now, but I was...I think around twelve, and G.I. Joe was my **favorite** goddamn thing at the time.”

Leon snorted. “Why is that not surprising.”

“Oh, shut up, you ass,” Chris barked, but was smiling. “Anyway, I was kind of a prick about it.”

“You don’t say.” Leon grinned as he crossed his arms.

Chris scowled at him, but went on, “Told her she had plenty of stupid Ken dolls to play with, but no-o. She said,” his tone turned comically high-pitched, “Barbie didn’t **love** Ken because he wasn’t a **hero** like Joe. It **had** to be Joe.”

“Cute.” Leon softly laughed, humorous affection for his wife fluttering through him.

Chris huffed, shooting him a smirk. “Not to an asshole big brother.”

Laughter drifted between them as they relaxed against the car.

The older man went on, “Anyway...one morning noticed all my action figures were gone from my room.”

“The **horror**.”

“Don’t make me punch you in the dick.”

Leon snickered, before briefly humming in his throat. “Noted.”

Chris squinted at him for a bit before continuing, “I went hunting for the little brat, finally finding her in the tree house out back.” He paused as he began laughing. “She had all my figures, and all her dolls attending a **wedding** between Barbie and Joe. She was giggling and having a good ‘ole time.”

Leon couldn’t deny how adorable he found that as he and Chris laughed together. “So what happened?”

Chris settled down, grunting as he tucked his chin towards his chest. “Well...when she noticed me watching, the look on her face…” A quiet hum left him as his eyes softened. “She looked like everything good in the world had just...died.”

Leon’s heart clenched in belated sympathy for the younger Claire. “...Figured you be mad?”

“...Yeah.” 

The two men leaned on the hood of the car in silence.

Chris released a long sigh. “I just couldn’t…” he trailed off with a soft huff. 

Leon stared at the concrete at his feet. “What’d you do?”

“I went over...and we played with the dolls together,” he paused, shaking his head with a smile, “all damn afternoon, I think. There’s just something about Claire; when she’s happy...it’s like everything’s right with the world...and when she’s **not**...”

Leon looked over at Chris with a smile as he studied the caring expression on the older man’s face. “...I know what you mean.” His mind wandered to thoughts of his wife and how her happiness makes him feel.

Chris glanced over. “I know you do.” He chuckled after a moment. “You’re wearing the same stupid look as when you first met her.”

Leon quickly schooled his face, before giving up and laughing in embarrassment. “She was...she looked so…she just...” He tried to vocalize his feelings as his thoughts centered on the first time he laid eyes on her.

He hadn’t been friends with Chris and Barry long, and it was the first time he’d been invited along for fishing. 

Claire had already been at the lake waiting for them with Barry. Her fiery red hair had caught his attention first when he’d spied her standing on the dock. She’d been wearing little jean shorts that had **really** gotten his attention...until he saw her laugh for the first time.

She completely owned his life after that moment, he knew that.

“...You still in there, Leon?”

He startled as he realized Chris was staring at him; a smug grin on his face. Leon rubbed the back of his neck, finally laughing and pushing off the car. “You know what, Chris? I’m in love with her, and nothing makes me happier.”

Chris watched him for a few moments before slipping off the car to stand next to him. He planted his hand on Leon’s shoulder. “Best thing to ever happen was introducing you two. I mean that, Leon.” He squeezed his shoulder lightly. “You’re a good cop, a good man, a damn good husband, and you’ll make an **incredible** dad soon...I know that.”

Leon’s face **burned** from the kind words coming from his brother in law. He moved his own hand to Chris’s shoulder. His chest constricted with affection. “ **Second** best thing...Hell of a big brother she’s got...we’ve got.” He smiled, knowing he meant every word, Chris was his brother.

Chris scoffed as his chin dropped towards his chest. Red tinged his cheeks as he glared at the ground, but a smile was twitching on his lips. “...Just can’t take the damn compliment, can you?” 

“Guess not.”

They both laughed as they awkwardly eased apart. 

Leon waved towards the house after a few moments. “Got chicken in the oven, if you wanna stay for dinner.”

He chose to ignore the flicker of panic in Chris’s eyes.

“Thanks, but I gotta run to Napa on the way home and grab those parts.”

Leon pursed his lips, impressed with the dodge. “Alright. See you in the morning, then.”

Excitement again flittered through his stomach; he was anxious to get back to work on the fixer-upper. He smiled as he imagined little children running around the spacious backyard. Children sporting beautiful light-red hair. His smile grew as he then imagined them romping around in a pumpkin patch; he made a note to get one started as soon as possible at the new place.

Chris nodded. “Sounds good...house is really starting to come together. Barry got a deal on a couple of replacement windows for the front-room...‘ole Kendo’s renovating his store, and remembered Barry talking about you and Claire’s house needing a couple windows.”

Leon’s face lit up at the news. “That’s great!”

Chris offered a brief wave before turning towards the driver’s door of the Honda. He took three steps before immediately doing an about-face, unintelligible noises escaping his mouth. His arms came up and he rested his hands atop his head as he stalked back over towards Leon. 

“What’s wrong?” Leon stared at the odd look on Chris’s face. The young cop stepped to the side, casting his vision along the side of the Honda. His eyes finally settled on the driveway, where a large Garter snake was stretched out right underneath the driver’s side door. 

He softly snorted as he remembered his brother-in-law’s fear of snakes. “It’s only a Garter snake, Chris,” he teased as he headed towards the car.

“Don’t give a fuck,” he barked, uneasily pacing near the garage door.

Leon approached, gently easing his foot close to the snake’s tail. “Go on, get outta here.” The snake jerked, before racing over his bare foot and into the yard. Leon laughed at the high pitched sound of disgust coming from Chris’s direction.

“For Christ’s sake, Leon.” Chris shivered his arms out to the side before hurrying to the car. He quickly settled into the seat before pointing a finger at him. “Not a **damn** word.” 

Leon’s laughter intensified as his brother-in-law slammed the door and started the car. He watched the small Honda back out of the driveway before heading back inside the house.

He breathed deeply in relief as he entered, the warmth of the furnace driving back the chill on his skin. The smell of the baking chicken tempted his nostrils as he wandered back into the kitchen. 

A clatter from the back of the house snatched his attention.

“Claire?!” he called as he hurried through the living room.

“I’m alright!” 

He heard her reply, but kept going, stepping into the nursery. His vision landed on the small pile of baby bottles and various accessories on the floor near the changing table. 

Claire was attempting to squat to clean them up.

He hurried to help her. “Here, I got it.”

She let out a tiny huff before awkwardly pulling herself back up by holding onto the dresser. She fingered the tiny clothes littering the surface of the furniture. “I was just trying to re-organize this room; it needs to be ready for the babies.” 

Leon glanced up at her while getting to his feet. He deposited the items onto the changing table. “You don’t like the way we had it?”

“Well…” She began folding clothes and organizing them into various drawers. “I dunno, it just never feels finished.”

Leon smiled at his wife’s nesting. He came over, holding her from behind. “Don’t worry; everything’s gonna be great.” He teased, “It’s adorable how you keep messing with everything, though, Mommy.”

She huffed in amusement as she turned in his arms. A sigh breezed from her as she settled against his shoulder, her hands winding around his neck. “Can’t stop worrying about it. They’re gonna be here any day.”

Leon’s heartbeat quickened at that. His hands roamed along her back as they swayed. “It’s so exciting,” he whispered against her temple.

She let out a tiny squeal. “Oh, Leon, I just can’t wait to meet them!” He detected a shakiness in her voice, “I...I want to hold them. I need them in my arms.”

Something deep inside his soul strongly agreed with her. He whispered, “Me too, sweetheart.” His hands slightly tightened. “Until then, I’ll just hold all three of you like **this**.”

Soft coos drifted from his wife, her hands smoothing down to lay against his biceps as she nuzzled against him.

“Leon,” she eventually murmured, tilting her face to his. Her lips began pecking and trailing along his jaw, making their way to his mouth.

He exhaled as his head tilted into her kiss. He buried his fingers into the softness of her robe. 

Claire pressed closer, her lips becoming more seeking. Leon was lost in the sensation as her gentle hands roamed along his bare arms. She eased back a bit, rasping quietly, “Let’s go to bed.”

A soft groan fell from him as his body alit with pleasurable aches. His need for her flared to life, but he kept himself in check. “You’ve been pretty sore—”

She interrupted, “My cervix won’t let me have any fun right now.” She smiled up at him saucily, her fingers trailing along his abs. “But I wanna suck on you for a little while.”

He again struggled with the jolt of excitement at her words as familiar guilt tickled at him. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do that—”

She leveled a cute huff at him. Her pretty eyes narrowed as she lightly punched his arm. “Get your ass in the bedroom!”

He softly chuckled as she began shoving him towards the door. “Yes ma’am.” He couldn’t wipe the stupid grin from his face.

She moved past him, trailing her hand down along his arm to grasp his hand. She led him through the hallway and into their bedroom.

She giggled. “That’s what I want to hear.” She pulled him to her as they stood near the foot of the bed. Her fingers immediately roamed his torso, tiny moans breaking from her lips.

He reached down, grasping his shirt hem and pulling the garment over his head. A prideful smile filled his face as his wife attacked his bare chest with her lips and hands.

She leaned back before awkwardly maneuvering onto the corner of the bed with Leon’s help. “C’mere, Officer Hot Stuff,” she beckoned once she was seated.

He moved into her space, his crotch eye level with her.

Her hands roved along his hips, her fingers eventually grasping his waistband. He inhaled sharply through his nose as she yanked his pants down around his thighs, his erection now bare to her. 

His head tilted back and his eyes closed, her soft fingers grasping along his flesh.

A groan vibrated through his throat when the warm wetness of her mouth closed around his cock. His head fell forward, his eyes opening to take in the vision of his wife pleasuring him. 

Her hand grasped his base, while her other was propping herself up on the bed.

His fingers carded through her silky hair, and he bit his lip while resisting the urge to press in and out of her. He locked his hips, letting her go at her own pace; it was glorious torture and he nearly vibrated from the intensity of it.

A stuttering sigh breezed from him when her tongue curled around the sensitive underside of his tip. Her small moans vibrated along his length, and he hissed in approval when the hand at his base moved to gently touch along his balls.

“So good,” he whispered at her, smiling when she glanced up at him, a smile of her own gracing her lips around his flesh. 

Hot flashes drifted along his spine and torso when she sped her mouth, her lips clamping down on his length. His mouth fell open as he tilted his head back, her wet pressure keeping him in a frenzy. His fingers frantically brushed through her hair as he lost himself in her.

Soft whines and moans drifted from Claire as her mouth moved more sporadically. She eventually pulled off with a ‘pop’. Her eyes were hazy as she looked up at him. “I need it, Leon.”

He couldn’t stop the excited groan that burst from him. Being needed by her never failed to ignite his more base instincts. Leon did his best to rein himself in. “Don’t wanna hurt you, Claire.” His fingers trailed along her jaw.

She turned her face, kissing at his palm with a grin. Claire began grunting as she started maneuvering herself up the bed.

Leon softly chuckled at her as he moved to help. He settled on the mattress next to her, sighing in content when she snuggled against his chest. Her fingers moved down to untie her robe as his hands smoothed into the top, sliding the soft material off her shoulders.

“You won’t. You’re so gentle,” she whispered. Her lips parted as his hands caressed her body, moving along her shoulders and spine.

Her soft words struck straight to his heart, and Leon was feeling protective as he held her in his embrace. 

“Help me roll over,” she added, and the two of them eased her onto her other side, her tummy propped up with a pillow. She sighed in content once she was settled.

Leon pressed against her back, snaking his right arm under her ribs to hold along her breast. His other hand soothed across her skin to land on her stomach. 

They moaned quietly as he held her, her hand settling on top of his.

Leon breathed in her lavender scent, his face planting against the back of her shoulder. He gently rocked his hips against her backside, teasing her with his hardness.

She ground back against him in approval. 

He worked his sleep pants down and off before kicking them over the side of the bed. He scooted down slightly, his hand moving to tease his tip along her entrance. “I’ll be careful; promise you’ll tell me to stop if you need it.” 

He waited for her to acknowledge his words before easing himself partially inside her. He groaned quietly, closing his eyes against the pleasure of her sheathing him. His hand moved to cup around the side of her tummy. He opened his mouth, placing sloppy kisses along her shoulder as he began to rock his hips.

“Ah, yeah,” Claire sighed, her hand squeezing along his knuckles.

Leon only allowed himself barely half-way inside before he’d rock back out, ever careful of her sore areas. “Alright?” he whispered against her skin after a few moments.

Her hand tightened, and she shifted her hips back a bit. “Yeah,” she answered unsteadily, “It’s good. Don’t stop.”

He exhaled slowly, tingles of pleasure running across his length as he moved with her. His fingers flicked along her nipple, his other hand rubbing tiny circles along the side of her tummy. The breathy moans drifting from his wife continuously added fuel to his lust. He bit his lip at the intense urge to fully sheathe himself, laying his forehead against her shoulder. 

His hips and spine nearly vibrated from his controlled movements.

“God,” he breathed out slowly, prickles of heat rushing along the back of his neck. He felt her wetness begin to travel to the base of his cock to pool against his pelvis. Leon leaned his face up, shuddering at the burst of desire he felt. He planted his open mouth onto her skin, gently nomming along her shoulder and neck.

Her head tilted back, the silkiness of her hair tickling his cheek. “A little faster.”

His answering groan vibrated along her skin. He pulled his hand from her side, grasping along the base of his dick. “Okay, sweetheart,” he promised. Leon sped slightly, letting his fist act as a block for his length.

She gasped, “More.” 

Leon nearly whined from the effort of his self-control. He rocked only a bit faster.

A quiet cry tore from her. “Like that!” she moaned. Her thighs and hips began to wiggle with his movements.

His breathing was ragged against her shoulder, his fist squeezing the base of his cock periodically as he moved. His right hand grasped her breast, pulling her back against him gently. “Alright?” he whispered again, unable to stop the unsteadiness in his voice.

A long moan fell from her as her head tilted back against him. “…Uh huh,” she eventually gasped between whines. Claire writhed against his body, the smoothness of her legs brushing against his in a way he loved.

His wife’s cries of pleasure were one of his favorite sounds in the world, and his body reminded him with a jolt of desire. Soft squelches began sounding between them, his fist becoming slicker with their lovemaking.

She wiggled as she moaned; occasionally whining.

He thought he detected frustration.

Leon clamped his teeth down gently onto the side of her neck, tonguing at the soft skin. 

Her resounding keen was soon broken by another whine.

He recognized it as annoyance this time. “Claire?” He paused his hips, his hand moving from his cock to her side.

Her breath hitched. “Dammit,” she moaned. Her hand gently tapped on his knuckles. “Yep. Gotta pee.” 

Understanding dawned on him immediately. An amused huff fell from him as he pulled out. 

“Gotta pee,” she reiterated as her arm flailed slightly from her attempts at sitting up.

He sat up, letting her use his hands to brace herself.

Soon she was on her feet, quickly waddling naked towards the doorway.

Leon chuckled as he laid back down onto his side. Propping his head on his hand, he watched her leave with soft amusement in his eyes. 

He heard the bathroom door bang against the wall. 

He laughed at his wife’s frustration as he rolled, standing from the bed with a soft grunt. His pants were retrieved from the floor and he quickly slid them on.

Claire’s moans of relief caused him to chuckle sympathetically as he wandered up the hallway. He passed the partially closed bathroom door. “Better?” he teased. He snickered at her loud groan of affirmation.

Leon shuffled through the living room, the delicious smell of chicken getting stronger. He inhaled deeply whilst entering the kitchen. He moved, washing his hands at the sink before setting up his frypan on the stove. He used a dash of avocado oil, letting it heat as he began seasoning up his bowl of vegetable chunks.

His ears picked up the sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom.

Leon moved to the microwave stand in the corner, turning the knob on the small radio. The nightly news filled the room. He sighed in content, taking in the broadcast while cooking up his vegetables.

*

A bit later, Claire shuffled into the kitchen.

Leon looked over his shoulder at her; she had her wet hair rolled up in a towel. 

She padded over to the radio in her furry slippers, her hand reaching for the knob.

Rock music took over the room. 

Leon smiled at his wife as she came over to him. “Feeling better?” he murmured, turning his attention back to the pan as she wrapped her arms around his bare waist. The softness of her robe was plush against his skin. 

She sighed as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder blades. “Bit of a stomach ache,” she mumbled, her fingers tickling along his abs.

“You alright?” A small alarm fluttered in his chest.

“Mm-hmm.” She pressed a kiss against his skin before pulling away.

His body protested her absence immediately. He watched her over his shoulder as she headed to the counter. 

Claire dug around in the diner bag, pulling out the raspberry Danish. 

A smile tilted his lips at the small moan he heard from her. 

She wandered back towards him, the Danish cradled in her hand. “You should eat half of this,” she declared quietly. 

Bile quickly rose in his throat; the idea of raspberry was toxic to his taste buds. The unease in her tone was another knife-twist, thoughts of punching Kevin again flittering in his mind.

“Oh, but you hate raspberry,” she added with an unhappy sigh.

Leon braced himself, ready to suffer raspberry-pain for her; anything to make her feel better. “It’s not…the worst thing.” He technically told the truth, trying to look as innocent as possible.

The small frown on her face lightened, a twinkle beginning to form in her eyes. “Well,” she examined the Danish, “I’ll just eat the raspberry parts.”

Leon grinned at her. “It’s **all** raspberry, sweetheart.”

She narrowed her eyes with a smirk. “Exactly, dumbass.”

His breath hitched as he took in the fiendish expression on her face.

She took a huge bite of the pastry. “Look at you,” she mumbled, “thinking you were gonna get my Danish.” She snickered at him.

Leon laughed while turning to shut off the burner, his wife’s impishness causing waves of delight to course through him. “Almost had it that time.” He sighed in an exaggerated manner while checking on the chicken.

“Not in a million years, Rookie.”

He shut the oven off, turning to his wife. He couldn’t stop the slight pout. “Been on the force a couple years, now. Don’t think Rookie is applicable anymore.”

She poked the tip of her tongue out at him as she approached. He wasn’t able to keep his stern expression as she entered his waiting arms, a smile quickly forming on his face. 

She nibbled a bit more on the Danish before grinning up at him. “True, but you’re a Rookie **parent** , so there.” 

His face fell at his wife’s impish cruelty.

Her eyes scrunched as she smiled at him. “Rookie Daddy.”

He growled teasingly, his fingers tickling along her hips in retaliation. She squirmed against him, her giggles lighting up his life. “Such a brat,” he whispered through his grinning lips.

She slapped at his shoulders, and he eventually let her go. “But you love me,” she accused before taking another bite of Danish while rubbing her tummy.

He blurted, “With all my heart.” A bit of fluster creeped up his neck at his outburst.

“Cheese-ball,” she murmured, her face ducking a bit as she ate, a bashful smile gracing her lips.

Leon began gathering dishes. “But my cheese-ball has bacon.” He let a childish grin take over his face while making his way to the table.

Silence stretched between them.

Claire finally scoffed. “Oh lord, a **cop** joke, Leon? You’re hopeless!” 

Their laughter rang throughout the room as Leon set plates and silverware onto the table. 

She polished off her Danish. “Shit,” she startled, “I was supposed to call your mom today.” She shuffled towards the phone-cradle, hand on her back. 

Leon snickered as he thought about the nagging his wife was in for. “Oh, jeez,” he offered sympathy. His mother was a force to be reckoned with, even over three hundred miles away.

She sighed loudly. “ **Shit**.” When he glanced at her, she added, “Left the phone outside.” Claire grumbled as she rubbed her tummy, before making her way towards the back door.

Leon moved, heading her off. “I’ll get it.”

She paused to consider him before leaning against the counter with a tiny groan. 

He grasped her arm lightly. “You alright?”

“Yeah, still got some tummy cramps, I’m alright.” When his eyes flickered to her stomach, she waved him off. “Don’t worry.” When he kept staring, “Oh yeah, forgot who I was talking to.” She gently whacked at his arm after a few moments with a laugh. “Go get the phone, you **hen**!”

He huffed bashfully at her scolding. “I just worry about—”

“I know you do, baby.” Her smile was soft, as was her eyes as she looked at him.

He nearly had to **force** himself to step away from her. He flicked the porch light on before opening the back door. He pushed through the screen door, the night air immediately chilling his bare torso.

“Whew.” He shuddered against the cold, making his way barefoot across the yard. It was much darker outside than he figured it’d be, the pumpkin patch mere shadows in the distance.

His eyes scanned the ground as he searched for the woven basket Claire had earlier. He knew the phone would be near it. He bent, seeing a dark shape in his peripheral. He realized it was the basket. His fingers raked along the cold grass and foliage, searching, finally brushing along the cordless phone. He picked it up; the plastic was like ice in his hand.

He turned, stepping, his bare foot barreling straight into one of the large pumpkins. Leon hissed as he bent, his hands awkwardly landing on top of the gourd. Intense pain throbbed along his toes and his eyes stung from it.

“Brilliant, dumbass,” he grunted unsteadily. He took a few more breaths before standing. 

**Carefully** he limped his way across the darkened yard, back into the soft light coming from the porch. He sighed in relief as he grabbed the handle of the screen door and pulled.

It didn’t open.

Horror washed over him as he realized he’d been caught. He wore a tiny glare as his wife sauntered into view, a piece of chicken in her hand.

Her grin was smug as she nibbled on it.

Leon slowly leaned forward, laying his forehead against the plexiglass. “…You’re a villain, Claire.”

Her grin intensified as she chewed. She made a show of tapping her chin in thought. “Hmm…I’m thinking…the Macarena.”

His horror increased. “Please, sweetheart,” he tried, knowing it was futile.

Her smile turned sharp as she leaned against the counter. Her hand rubbed circles along her tummy. “Much as I love to hear you beg...” She bit off another piece of chicken, before mumbling, “Wanna see you dance for me, Hot Stuff.”

He sighed with clear suffering, closing his eyes as he prepared to humiliate himself for his wife’s entertainment.

She grunted, sounding pained.

His eyes popped open. He looked at her, seeing the piece of chicken fall from her hand to land on the linoleum. 

Her mouth gaped open as she abruptly turned away, her hand slamming onto the countertop.

“Claire?” He pressed his hand against the glass.

She didn’t answer. 

Her stance was rigid, and he thought he saw her trembling. Her hand turned to a fist and she pounded on the counter-top a few times.

“Claire!” He grabbed the door handle and yanked, popping the tiny bar-lock. He was at her side immediately.

Her expression was wrenched and tense.

“Is it—” he started, alarm shooting through him at her brief nod. He panicked for all of three seconds, a whirlwind of emotions crashing through him.

The pained whimper that burst from his wife got him moving, forcing himself calm. 

He took off, his fingers already dialing Chris’s number as he hurried toward the front door. He snatched his jeep keys off the hook on the wall.

“Hello?”

Leon yanked open the closet door, grabbing the canvas bag packed with things for Claire’s trip to the hospital.

“Chris,” his tone was serious as he then barreled out the front door.

His brother-in-law’s reply was immediate, “Is it Claire?”

Leon rushed across the sidewalk to his jeep. “Yeah, getting ready to go. Make the calls—”

“Got it. See you soon. Be **careful** , Leon.”

The adrenaline-fueled dad hung up the phone and tossed it into the back seat of the jeep, along with the bag. He hurried into the driver’s seat, his bare foot chilling on the foot pedal. The jeep’s engine roared to life, and he quickly backed a bit down the driveway, narrowly missing the front of the squad car.

He turned, moving it forward across his lawn to park near the front door. He left the vehicle running for warmth as he raced around to open the passenger door. Leon quickly made his way back into the house.

He paused in the kitchen at his wife’s tiny whimpers.

She was inching her way along the counter, the towel fallen from her head. Her hair was wet and dangling around her shoulders. Her lips slightly trembled as she tried to chuckle. “Don’t wanna rush you, but,” she ground out, “had a little water breakage; it’s happening, Leon.”

They stared at one another for a few seconds as the information processed.

Leon blinked, before rushing back into the living room, keeping himself under control. He snatched his old sneakers from near the door and yanked them on. He fumbled in the closet, throwing a jacket over his bare chest.

He hurried back to his wife’s side. His breaths were ragged. “Ready?” He inched his arms towards her waist.

She struggled to control her breathing techniques. A shaky smile formed on her face. “So excited…but gotta tell you I’m feeling a little scared, now, too.”

His heart clenched with sympathy. He wished he could soothe her.

She reached a hand towards him, and he bent, carefully scooping her off the floor. Soft grunts from her as she gripped the back of his neck.

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” he promised, easing them across the carpet of the living room. Leon kicked the front screen door open, maneuvering his wife out and into the night air. 

She snuggled against him, grunting in pain periodically. Her fingers tightened on his neck. “I know you do.”

  
  
  



	2. Fruits of our Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got carried away and now this story is 3 chapters instead of 2.
> 
> Oops.

~2~

Fruits of our Labor

Featuring:

Drama Queens

Pizza

Ground Beef

October, 2001

Raccoon City

Leon had spent over eight months wondering what he’d feel the first time he laid eyes on his children. He’d expected overwhelming fear and love. Peace. Stress. Hell, maybe even suddenly understanding the secret meanings of the universe. 

He was right; he felt **all** those things and more as he watched the doctor holding up a wrinkly bundle of screaming baby, declaring the birth of his son, Colin. The reality was much more intense than anything he’d imagined. 

His throat constricted from the urge to sob to the world that this was his first child. 

His **son**. 

But he barely had time to blink a few times before Colin was quickly snipped from his mother and whisked to the side to be examined. He’d hoped to be the one to cut the cord. Concern **flared** through the new father.

“Is he okay?” came his wife’s worried cries from the hospital bed. 

Of the things Leon expected to feel that day, pain was not one of them. Soul-destroying agony as the medical team **rushed** to focus on the second baby that was on the way. 

They were using words like _distress_ , and _ready the NICU_. 

Leon found himself holding his breath as tightly as he was holding his wife’s hand. 

“Forceps…here we go.” 

Leon struggled to listen to everything the team was saying, his eyes glued to the doctor’s face as he focused on delivering the baby. What was probably minutes felt like hours to the anxious father. He was helpless to alleviate Claire’s fear, or his own. 

“It’s a girl.” 

The doctor quickly handed the small bundle to a waiting nurse.

Leon’s eyes tracked every move.

Girl. His baby girl. 

Chelsea. 

She wasn’t pink like her brother; she was pale. Limp. 

Quiet. 

Despair **slammed** into the young father with alarming potency as he watched the medical team work on his daughter. 

“Leon?” 

The underlying question in his wife’s tremoring voice hammered against his heart.

Her grip on his hand tightened. 

The flurry of activity in the delivery room faded from him as he turned to look down at her on the bed. The normal sparkle in her eyes had dulled from exhaustion; her features were pure distress. 

He struggled internally as they watched each other, realizing that there were no words he could scrounge for her in that moment of paralyzing fear. 

The parents clung to each other’s hand. Silently they waited, listening for something beyond the sounds of their son crying. 

The seconds wore on; maybe minutes. 

Claire’s lips began trembling, her eyes brimming with tears.

Leon’s vision blurred heavily, bile rising in his throat. He desperately begged the universe with everything that he was. He squeezed his wife’s hand helplessly. 

An unsteady cry suddenly filled the room; a tiny, **angry** harmonization to her brother’s wails. 

Sobs of relief burst from Claire, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Leon tasted salt from his own tears as he grinned. The elated father turned his gaze, watching the medical team place his tiny daughter into a waiting incubator. Panic filled him as it was immediately rolled from the room. Everything inside of him ached to shadow his daughter. 

“Chelsea,” Claire cried out, her head rising from the pillow, “Is she okay? Please.” 

“What’s happening?” Leon finally found his voice, begging as one of the nurses hurried to the parents, holding a now-bundled Colin in her arms. 

“Your daughter went into distress due to a lack of blood flow during delivery. Sometimes infants aren’t quite ready for life outside the womb; it’s not too uncommon when birthing twins for one or both to need medical intervention. She’s being taken to the NICU, where she will be given care and closely monitored.” 

“But is she okay?” Claire insisted. 

The nurse’s gaze was soft with empathy above her face mask. “We’ll be notified the **moment** she’s stable enough for visitors.” 

Leon’s mind whirled as he tried to process everything being told to him.

Claire whimpered. “And...and Colin?”

The nurse’s gaze bounced down at the bundle in her arms. “Ready to meet your son?” Her eyes crinkled happily. 

Claire’s hands immediately reached for him. “ **Please**.” 

Leon’s gaze locked onto the small, wailing child as he was placed into Claire’s arms. He held his breath in awe, watching the baby snuffle against his mother’s chest, his cries quieting down. “He’s okay?” Leon asked, his vision never leaving his son. 

“He’s quite healthy. All tests are looking good.” 

Leon’s grin intensified at the news, leaning closer to gently touch at the baby’s tiny fist. 

Claire sniffled, a few tiny sobs breaking from her lips. “Oh, Leon…he’s so beautiful…thank you for this.” She continued to hum softly at the bundle. She turned her soft gaze to her husband after a few minutes. “Want to hold him?” 

Thrills raced through Leon’s body when she moved her arms toward him. He barely breathed, holding his hands out to accept the baby. “Oh, wow.” He struggled for calm as the weight of his child settled into his hands.

Colin began to cry at the change of hands.

Leon stared down at the wrinkly ball of hostility, a myriad of emotions pulsing through him. His soul felt a bit more complete, now. “Thank **you** for this, sweetheart,” he whispered at his wife. 

*

Leon stepped through the large double-doors leading to the waiting room, removing his face mask. He looked around the busy area, spotting Chris pacing around near some chairs. He headed over, noting Gina sitting in a chair near him, restlessly fidgeting her hands. Kathy and Barry were seated together, next to Jill and Rebecca. 

Chris paused when he noticed Leon approaching. The group stood and anxiously huddled around the young father. 

Leon took a deep breath. “Claire’s okay,” he started, to their visible relief. 

“The babies?” Chris was rubbing at his chin nervously. “Boys or girls?”

“It’s a boy, and a girl.” His pulse fluttered with joy whilst the group let out enthused exclamations. His heart still couldn’t wrap itself around the fact that his children were out in the world, now.

“ **Told** you,” Jill said smugly, running her fingers through her short brown hair with a tired sigh. 

Rebecca giggled, crossing her slender arms over her kitten-covered white pajamas. “Guess there’ll be no living with her, now.” 

“Ah, let her have it,” Chris grinned, “I’m happy enough to put up with her gloating.” 

The group dissolved into laughter, Barry slapping Leon on the shoulder. He beamed, “Congratulations, son! What a **damn** good day!” 

“It’s been amazing.” Leon smiled at his older friend, his heart dancing around in his chest. 

“It’s so exciting! I bet Claire’s super happy right now!” Gina couldn’t contain her joy. 

He wasn’t sure how to answer that. Dread coiled back into his stomach.

At his silence, Kathy asked, “The babies are doing alright?” 

“Colin’s doing good; all his tests are looking okay. He’s being measured and given his shots while they move Claire to a room,” he paused, the ball of dread rampaging his innards, “Chelsea, she had complications when she was delivered, and they have her in the NICU being monitored right now.” 

He was suddenly bombarded with anxious expressions and questions. 

Leon clutched at the face mask in his hands. “I don’t know much, but I’m told we’ll be notified as soon as she’s stable.” 

Chris planted a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed gently as he spoke, “I’m sure she’ll be fine; she’s tough, like her mother.” 

Leon nodded, grateful for the support, though the cold ball was still in his stomach. He sighed deeply, anxiety coursing through him as he thought of his daughter all alone in the NICU. He felt helpless. 

It was worse than any physical pain he’d ever experienced. 

Kathy gently grasped his forearm. “Your mother’s waiting for an update call,” her vision bounced to the nearby wall of payphones, “Would you like me to take care of it…?” 

Leon thought about his mother; he knew she was waiting to hear about the children. But he was anxious to get back to the room, in case there was news about his daughter. He smiled at Kathy. “If you wouldn’t mind?” he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, “I’d like to get back, in case there’s word about Chelsea.” 

Kathy squeezed his arm. “Of **course** , honey. You need to go be with your family.” Her smile was loving, and it comforted him greatly. 

“We’ll be here,” Chris promised, “Tell Claire-Bear she’s not alone in this. We’re with you, Leon.”

The young father took a few steps before looking back at them. His gaze wandered over the mostly pajama-clad group. He noted the tiredness in their expressions, knowing that it was sometime deep in the night by now, or close to morning. The looks of support on their faces curled into his chest. Affection flared through him. “You’re my family, too. All of you.” 

Leon detected the shininess in Barry’s eyes as he rumbled, “Back at ya, boy.”

* 

The new dad wandered the halls of the hospital, politely smiling at everyone he passed. He stopped near the elevators, pressing the Up button. 

Staff hurried along the corridors, and Leon watched them aimlessly while waiting for the lift. His eyes grew heavy and unfocused with his inactivity. He knew the adrenaline from the excitement of the night was wearing off. The loud beep coming from the opening lift doors caused him to jolt to alertness. 

He blinked rapidly, shaking it off whilst entering the dimly-lit elevator. With a sigh, he pushed the button for the fourth floor before leaning against the cold, shiny-steel wall of the lift. His stomach twisted and cramped as his thoughts swirled chaotically. He’d spent over eight months worrying about Claire and the babies she carried. Now, every worry he could imagine was magnified to the nth degree.

He smiled as he thought, ‘ _Welcome to fatherhood_ , _Rookie_. _Day one_.’

The lift reached the fourth floor, and Leon pushed himself off the wall before stepping out.

The nurses’ station was a flurry of activity. Staff bustled behind the counter, heavily focused on their tasks. 

He approached the desk, gaining the attention of a young nurse. “Which room was Claire Kennedy placed in?” he asked while leaning his palms on the counter.

The woman smiled before turning her attention to the nearby computer. “Let me check for you real quick...Kennedy, right?”

Leon nodded, waiting as she looked up the info. He fiddled with the pens in the nearby cup, flicking at the caps with disinterest.

“...Okay...looks like she’s in room 203.”

“Thank you.” He offered a polite smile, turning his gaze to the nurse.

Her cheeks were a bit pink as her eyes darted upwards to his face. She was quick to return his smile, although a bit awkwardly.

Heat prickled along Leon’s neck as he walked away, realizing that she’d been staring at his torso. His fingers grasped at the zipper of the thin jacket he’d thrown on at the house. In his haste, he hadn’t thought to zip it up, being much more concerned with the birth of his children. He zipped the garment up to his chest, covering his bare skin.

Relief flitted through him when he spotted his wife’s room number. The door was ajar, so he pushed inside quietly. The room was tidy, with beige walls and shiny, white-tiled floors.

Claire was propped up in bed, her hands wrapped around a cup of ice water.

“Hi,” he whispered with a smile, approaching the bed.

“Hi,” she whispered back, gesturing for him to join her.

Leon eased himself onto the bed next to her, sighing in content as he laid on his side.

Claire set the cup onto her bed-table before carefully laying down and facing him.

His gaze wandered over her face. He brought his hand up, brushing stray hair from her forehead. “You look so exhausted,” he murmured.

She offered a tiny smile. “So do you, baby.”

“I’ll be alright,” he promised, caressing his thumb along her cheek. “Try to rest?” He knew what her answer would be, but he had to try.

“...Can’t.” Her eyes grew shiny.

Leon inched closer, cupping the back of her head. 

She gently sighed whilst moving to plant her face against his chest, her hand gripping along his jacket collar. 

He pressed his lips against the top of her head, inhaling the sweet, strawberry scent of her shampoo. He whispered, “...Me neither.” He moved his hand down to rub along her shoulder once he detected slight trembling in her frame. Leon pressed closer, powerless against the occasional sniffles coming from her. 

His thoughts centered on his daughter, and he found himself praying to anyone listening that they would receive news soon.

Claire sniffed a few more times before clearing her throat. “S-so, how’s everyone doing out there?”

He smiled into her hair, warmth filling him as he chuckled. “Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.” At Claire’s soft snort, he added, “That might have just been Gina, though.” 

Her quiet laughter lifted him. She hummed thoughtfully. “She’s always like a chipmunk on caffeine.”

“They’re with us, sweetheart. Said to let you know we’re not alone.” Leon closed his eyes. “We couldn’t have asked for a better family.”

She snuggled against his chest. “You’re right.”

They perked up at the soft knocks on the door.

A nurse entered the room, carrying their son bundled in a blue blanket. 

Coos immediately fell from Claire’s lips. 

Leon began to move.

“Oh, you’re fine,” the nurse assured.

He settled back against the bed. 

She came around the side. “You indicated that you wanted to attempt breast-feeding?”

Claire brightened. “Yes, absolutely.”

The nurse smiled. “Okay, good; I’ll be here to assist you with the first feeding, and show you everything to expect.” She looked at Leon. “It’s also a wonderful bonding opportunity with your infant. Skin on skin contact in particular. As the father, don’t be afraid of involving yourself in these processes. If you’re comfortable, we’ll have you assist in the cradling. It’s a great family bonding exercise.”

Joy rushed through his body as his face lit up. “Of course. I’d love that.” He turned his attention to Claire. He paused at the soft expression on her face. She was gazing at him in a way that made him feel like he could reach the stars if he wanted to. 

She bit her lip as she smiled at him. Claire began easing her hospital gown off her left shoulder, pulling her arm through so she could expose her breast. She scooted further down, laying on her side facing her husband. 

The nurse carefully placed Colin onto the bed between the parents. She showed Leon how to cradle his butt and legs while Claire supported the back of his head. 

Leon smiled as he held his son; the baby’s skin was wrinkly and a bit waxy. He listened to the nurse as she instructed Claire on what to expect. He watched Colin snuffling around her chest. The young father was fascinated by every move the baby made. 

Colin finally managed to latch on, and soon the soft sounds of suckling reached Leon’s ears.

“Oh, wow.” 

Leon glanced up at Claire’s soft words. 

She was watching their son with wonder in her eyes. She looked up, smiling wider at her husband. “It feels kind of weird, but I also feel so connected to him,” her gaze softened, “and with you.”

“Yeah,” Leon agreed, completely lost in her eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Claire.” He’d never felt closer to her than that moment as they held their child. He tried to memorize **everything** about it, locking it away in his heart forever.

His stomach rumbled **loudly** , popping his euphoric bubble. 

Embarrassment flooded through him when his wife and the nurse both laughed.

Claire chastised him, “When’s the last time you ate?”

His mouth opened to answer, but he paused in thought, realizing that he’d last eaten yesterday morning. He decided not to tell her that.

He flashed a small smile. “I’ll raid a vending machine later.” He chose to ignore the disbelieving half-smile on her face.

The nurse moved to the door when they heard quiet knocking. The parents watched as the nurse spoke with someone in the doorway. 

He thought he heard them talking about Chelsea. His ears perked up.

She eventually came back over to them. A smile lit up her face. “Your daughter’s condition is stable, and you can visit her whenever you’re ready.” 

Leon’s soul flurried with relief, and he felt near light-headed from it.

“Thank God,” Claire whispered, “Thank God.”

Leon suddenly was **very** torn. He gazed down at his son, not wanting to leave him, but he yearned to rush to his daughter. He looked to his wife for guidance. “Should I…” He searched her face.

Her voice was a raspy whisper, “Please go check on her.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Give her a kiss for me.” Her lips trembled. “Tell her Mommy’ll see her as soon as she can.”

“Sweetheart.” His heart clenched at her anguish.

She leaned her face forward, and he met her, peppering kisses along her cheek in an attempt to quiet her sniffles. A shuddering breath left him as Claire eased her hands to take over cradling Colin.

Leon was careful not to disturb his son as he rose from the bed. 

The second nurse waited at the door. “Come with me.” Her smile was friendly.

He trailed after her, stepping from the tranquility of his wife’s room and into the noise of the halls. His heart thudded erratically with each step he took, anxious to see for himself if his baby girl was okay. Leon followed her into the elevator, watching her press the 2 on the console. 

The ride was quiet; he rubbed his forehead, a tension headache coming on.

She broke the silence, “Your daughter’s strong.” When he looked at her, she added, “She’s pinked up nicely.”

A grin split his face. “That’s **great**.” 

She returned the expression as the elevator doors slid open. The nurse beckoned him to follow. 

Leon struggled to memorize the route as they went through twists and turns in the near-identical corridors.

They approached the double-doors of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The nurse swiped her badge to unlock the entrance. Once inside, she led him into a nearby room. There were stainless steel sinks lining the wall; shelves of PPE items such as gloves and smocks were on the far end.

“When entering the NICU, you’ll have to scrub thoroughly and wear a mask. Many of the infants here are highly susceptible to infection.”

Leon nodded along as she spoke, harshly scrubbing soap on his hands and arms under the water as she did the same. He dried his hands on paper towels, following the nurse to the other door. 

She offered him a box of facemasks, waiting while he donned one. 

They began walking through the hall, and Leon’s vision bounced at his surroundings. There were many plastic cots like the one he’d seen them place Chelsea in. Numerous staff lingered near the infants, busy with caring for the little ones. Some parents eyed Leon as he passed, offering sympathetic nods or smiles.

“Here we are.” The nurse stopped near an incubator and turned to him.

Adrenaline spiked throughout Leon’s body. He steadied his breathing as he approached. 

The nurse continued, “Don’t be alarmed by the equipment; it’s for monitoring your baby at all times.”

Leon nodded whilst peering into the incubator. He finally laid eyes fully on his daughter. 

She was indeed pinker, though her tiny hands still held a slight pale hue. Her little wrinkly face was relaxed as she napped. 

The feeling of being ‘whole’ encompassed him.

His hand gently pressed against the hard plastic. “H-hey, princess,” he whispered, “had us pretty worried.” His heart squeezed tightly with affection as he looked upon her.

She seemed much better than the brief glimpse he’d gotten in the delivery room.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re already acting like your Uncle Chris, who’s **also** quite the drama queen,” he teased, chuckling when her tiny hand curled into a fist in her sleep, “Not a fan of cheese, huh? You’re in trouble, then.” 

He looked at the nurse, who was giggling at his antics. “She’s smaller than her brother.”

She nodded. “It’s not uncommon for one twin to receive a higher level of nutrition during pregnancy.”

Leon hummed, turning his attention back to Chelsea. He whispered, “Getting bullied by your brother before you’re even born.” He smiled conspiratorially at her. “That’s alright, baby girl, it just makes you tough. All the boys better watch out.” Fluster creeped up his cheeks at the nurse’s continued quiet laughter. “Sorry.”

She stepped around to the side. “It’s good to talk to your newborn; don’t ever feel embarrassed. It vastly improves cognitive function, and promotes healthy bonding. Babies frequently spoken to very often go on to have a much better vocabulary, as well.”

Childish glee swelled through him. “Hear that, Chelsea? License to cheese. Any complaints can be sent to this nice lady, here.” 

The two adults chuckled quietly.

He gazed at his baby girl. “I’m glad you’re doing better, so maybe take it easy on your mom. She’s been through a lot...she’s worried **sick** about you...you’d better get used to that.” He pressed his face closer to the plastic. “She says she’ll see you soon. **Soon** as possible. She loves you, princess, we both do. So much.” Leon swallowed a few times to fight the emotional swell in his throat. He looked at the nurse. “How long does she have to stay here?”

She clicked her tongue before looking at a nearby monitor. “As long as she remains stable, we’re looking at a few days, possibly longer if there are any changes.” She looked back to him. “If you consent, we can have your son stay in here with her.”

Leon perked up. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm, twins tend to form a bond in the womb, and having that partner nearby has been shown to aid in a twin’s recovery and overall comfort.”

He nodded, gazing back down at his baby. She looked so alone. And cold, in **his** opinion. He wondered if he should talk to Claire, first. He hummed thoughtfully, deciding that Claire would absolutely consent to something beneficial for their children. “That sounds good. Let’s do that.” He sighed as he watched Chelsea, wishing he could help her more.

“Would you like to hold her?”

Leon’s gaze shot up. He blurted whole-heartedly, “More than anything.”

The nurse’s eyes crinkled happily at his response. She had him sit in a nearby chair. She began opening the incubator. “Skin bonding is beneficial for both you and your infant. Go ahead and unzip your jacket, so that she can be closer against you. Babies will benefit from the warmth, since they can’t regulate their own temperature just yet.”

Leon did as he was told, holding his breath as the nurse gathered Chelsea. 

The tiny infant began wiggling from the movement, small squeaks breaking from her mouth. 

The nurse spoke, “We’ll lay her across your chest, and have a blanket behind her.”

Warm tingles spread through him as she was placed against his skin. His hands gently cradled her, the blanket soft and warm on his palms. “O-oh...baby girl,” Leon whispered, bowing his head over her as he was **overwhelmed** with a feeling of protectiveness. 

Her tiny hands snuggled along his skin as she produced angry little squawks.

Tears sprang to his eyes. “Daddy’s got you...I’ve got you.” He knew he’d **die** before letting anything happen to either of his children.

***

November, 2001

3 ½ weeks later

“Son of a _bitch_!” Barry’s bellow echoed from around the side of the ranch-style house. 

Leon paused his hands, looking up from the porch rail he was sanding. 

Chris met his gaze from his perch atop the nearby ladder. “Sounds like Barry’s still having trouble with the saw,” the older Redfield muttered down at him.

Leon sucked air through his teeth. “He’s getting pretty pissed.” He heard harsh, metallic grinding, followed by more cussing in the distance. “...Should we go check—”

“ **Nope**.” Chris chuckled as he resumed fastening the rain gutter into place, the drill whirring in his hand.

A harsh snicker came from Moira. “Wise.” 

Leon glanced over at the young girl, who was laying atop the other porch railing, her red-sneakered foot swinging aimlessly. Her dark-brunette hair was in twin braids, tied with bright-pink hair bobbles. Her nose was buried in a comic book.

She added, “ **Godzilla** is best avoided.”

Leon sighed a bit with concern before continuing his task. He ran the sander over the wooden porch railing, smoothing out the surface. 

He quickly got lost in his work, only stopping when he eventually noticed Chris descending from the ladder.

The older Redfield stepped along the newly built back porch to settle onto the steps with a satisfied sigh. He reached down, opening the blue plastic cooler and producing two bottles of beer. 

Leon set the sander down and joined him on the stairs, accepting one of the bottles.

Chris twisted the cap off, taking a swig of the frothy beverage. He shivered slightly in his dark-jean jacket. “Starting to get damn cold out. Glad we’re nearly done with the outside work.” He looked over his shoulder. “Did a fine job on this porch, though.”

Pride, and a bit of guilt, fluttered through Leon’s chest. “It’s looking **great**...I can’t thank you enough for all your help, Chris. **Or** Barry.”

He quickly waved him off. “Nah...gives me something to do.” Chris chuckled after taking a drink of beer. “Actually, been really enjoying these Saturdays...gonna miss it when it’s over.”

Leon re-adjusted himself on the steps, leaning his back against a rail-post. He placed his arms onto his knees, his brown-leather jacket crinkling with the movement. “Yeah, me too...but there’s still Barry’s new garage to look forward to next Summer. Got plenty of Saturdays left.”

Chris leaned back onto one of his palms. “True...and there’s still a lot to get done **here** _._ We’ve barely gotten started on the inside...but it’s worth it, not just cause I enjoy the work, but you and Claire deserve this place.”

Leon smiled, his wife’s beautiful eyes popping into his mind. “She talks about the house a **lot**.” He chuckled as he dropped his chin towards his chest. “She’s gone straight from postpartum depression into a multitude of plans for our future kids.” His nose crinkled in amusement as he tried to imitate his wife, “‘ _Keep your dick ready, Leon, cause I’m not through with it, not by a long shot_.’”

Chris nearly choked on his beer, laughing as foam dribbled down his chin. “Thanks, Leon...goddamn **ass**.” 

The two brothers continued laughing together. 

The older Redfield snorted softly. “She’s got so much baby-brain that she’s started up on **me** again.” Chris waved his bottle around as he spoke, “‘Y _ou need to settle down, Chris_ . _Find a woman who’ll put up with you so I can be an aunt_ ! _Colin and Chelsea need playmates, you jerk_!’”

Leon was impressed with Chris’s imitation of his sister. He smirked. “She just thinks you need to stop being such a pussy and ask Jill out on a date.” At Chris’s immediate scowl, he put up his hand. “Her words.”

They both ignored Moira’s snickering.

Chris moved his glare to the bottle in his hands as he picked at the label. “As I’ve told her a thousand times...inter-office relationships are forbidden, **especially** by Wesker.” His scowl deepened. “Furthermore, Jill and I are friends. Teammates; partners. A relationship would complicate our job, and focus needs to remain on that and nothing **else** when we’re on the field.”

Leon was quick to assure him, “Hey, I understand.” 

The two settled into silence, taking occasional sips of beer. 

The young cop peeked over at the side of Chris’s face; he wore a far-away look. Leon sighed knowingly. He gently cleared his throat. “...You wish it were different, though.”

Chris’s gaze shot to him, his mouth twisting in irritation. “It—” He paused with a harsh exhale. His eyes turned back to the ground near his boots. “...I do...sometimes.”

“Claire just wants you to be happy,” Leon murmured.

“...I know she does.” Chris sighed after a few beats before flashing Leon a small grin. “I am happy, really. I’ve got her and the kids. You. Barry...work, fishing.” He chuckled. “Everything else will take care of itself someday.”

Leon returned his smile, lifting his bottle towards him. “To someday.”

Chris gently clinked his bottle against Leon’s.

“Goddamn **Brad** wouldn’t know a good saw if it crawled up his ass and fucking laid eggs!”

The two brothers turned their attention to Barry as the older man stalked around the side of the house. He tossed a circular saw onto the grass near the porch.

Chris and Leon shared a look.

The blond rummaged into the cooler for another bottle of beer. “Barry,” he called, offering the bottle.

A deep sigh breezed from the older S.T.A.R.S. member as he approached. He took the bottle and leaned against the porch railing, propping his boot on the bottom step. He twisted the cap before taking a generous drink. He lowered the bottle with a satisfied hum. “Better.”

Moira raised up on the railing. “We should break for pizza.”

Her father grunted. “A **break** would mean you’ve actually done something.”

She stuck her tongue out at his back before angrily laying back down, re-burying her nose in her comic.

Chris hummed enthusiastically. “Pizza don’t sound half bad...deep-dish pepperoni and I’m sold.”

Leon’s stomach cramped hungrily from the thought. “Barry?” He glanced at the older man.

“Alright...but no jalapenos this time.”

Moira snorted. “Weak.”

Barry grumbled something under his breath before swigging more beer.

Leon chuckled at them before standing. “I’ll place the order.”

“I’ll pay part,” Chris offered, quickly followed by Barry.

“No, I got it...it’s the least I can do,” Leon insisted, waving off their arguments. He turned to head into the house, stopping when Barry pecked on his leg.

The older man pointed into the distance. “Look at the meat on **that**.” Barry reached over and wiggled Moira’s sneaker. “Look, Moira.”

She groaned in annoyance before sitting up. 

Barry pointed again, and Leon looked, spotting the small group of deer walking around near the fence at the far end of the property. He leaned on the porch rail, gazing at the animals. They were quietly meandering, oblivious to their observers. A feeling of peace settled through him as the seconds passed.

“Damn good plot of land you got here, Leon,” Barry noted before taking a deep breath. “Nothing beats goddamn country living.”

Chris hummed thoughtfully. “I’ve always lived in the city; I like the convenience...but me and Claire spent a lot of summers at our grandparents’ place. It was down near the middle of nowhere...we loved it. Especially Claire-Bear.”

Leon smiled as he thought about the joy in Claire’s eyes when she reminisced about those summers. He gazed upwards as a small flock of geese flew overhead, their honks echoing throughout the cloud-dotted sky. He too had always lived in a city, until he married Claire. They settled into a tiny suburb on Raccoon’s outskirts, but she dreamed of country life for their family. 

He loved the city, but was seeing the appeal of rural life, especially when he thought about the adventures his children would have on the spacious property they purchased. He was falling deeper in love with the place each Saturday they came to work on it, and he couldn’t wait to make the move.

“Yeah...this is boring.”

The three men turned their gazes to Moira.

Barry sighed. “You’re the one who didn’t want to go with your mom.”

She laid back down onto the rail. “Got my fill of babies from Polly, **thanks**.”

Her dad started to speak, but grumbled to himself instead. 

Leon furrowed his brows, noting the rising tension as the silence stretched. He smiled, hoping to ease it. “Hey...think you could do something for me, Moira?” He heard a small grunt from her. He continued, “Think you could check that old swing for me?”

She sighed in disinterest.

Leon frowned.

Barry flicked at her jean-clad leg. “C’mon, it won’t kill ya, Moira; you could give the brooding a rest for a bit, hm?” When she didn’t respond, he chuckled. “Okay, guess you want to stick around and listen to us talk about deer season.”

She said up, sighing loudly. “ **Fine**.” Moira scooted off the rail, her sneakers hitting the grass with a thud. She stalked off towards the hand-made swing underneath a large tree in the backyard. 

Chris chuckled as she went. “Guess she’s not interested in the finer details of hunting.”

Barry barked with laughter. “Oh no, she now finds everything ‘boring’, ‘lame’, or ‘weak’.” He groaned as he eased himself down onto the porch step. Leon detected the sadness in his tone, “She used to be my shadow, y’know? My little girl.” A sigh. “Now...she barely wants to talk to me at times.”

Leon continued leaning on the rail, gazing as the young girl seated herself onto the wooden board-swing. Sympathy for Barry swelled through him.

Chris offered support. “It’s probably just a phase.”

“Yeah, that’s what Kathy says.” Barry watched his daughter while she kicked her feet along the ground in disinterest. “But it feels like we’re just growing further apart.”

The three men settled into somber silence.

Leon thought about his own children, and any future ones he may have. He desperately hoped they never grew apart from him. The thought caused his chest to cramp horribly.

Chris emptied his beer, setting the bottle near the cooler. “So...we all set for deer season?”

Barry leaned forward onto his knees. “ **Damn** ready, got the scope on my .308 set the other night.”

“Still using that old Weatherby?” Chris chuckled.

Barry bristled. “Could shoot your damn pecker off at eight hundred yards—”

Leon laughed, looking down at the two as they dissolved into a familiar, animated argument. He pushed off the rail, stepping across the porch and entering the house.

The large kitchen was bare, with only a small wooden table and four well-used fold up chairs. The room was warm from the milk-house heater they had running on the counter. A blanket hung across the doorway, blocking the chill from the rest of the house. 

He headed to the cordless phone, picking it up and settling his hip against the counter. He started to dial the pizza place, but changed his mind and dialed his house instead.

“Hello?”

Leon’s spirits lifted at the sound of his wife’s voice. “Hey, sweetheart.” Warmth curled into his chest as his ears picked up the sound of a crying baby. “Who’s angry?”

A frustrated chuckle. “Your daughter has been quite the little brat today.” 

A grin split his face, his tone comical disbelief, “No-o...not my little princess,” he teased, “such lies coming from such pretty lips.”

Her giggles fluttered around his chest like they owned the place.

“ **Yes** , your little princess. She’s spit up on **everything** she’s worn today.”

Leon winced in sympathy, but kept teasing his wife, “Well...clearly she’s staging a protest against your fashion choices, Mommy.”

She laughed. “ **Well** , her Baby-Gucci-Dreams will **just** have to be dashed.”

His smile widened. “Such a mean Mommy you are.” He chuckled along with her before continuing, “And how’s my baby boy?”

A giggle. “He’s **very** fascinated with Polly’s pigtails.”

“Do I need to have the talk with him about girls already?”

“ **Maybe** ,” she laughed, “He’s already quite the lady-killer. Just like his dad.” 

Leon grinned bashfully at her soft tone. 

She hummed. “So, how’s it going over there?”

Leon peeked out the kitchen window, watching Chris and Barry wave their arms around while they argued. “Going great! Got the back porch done, just have to stain it. We’re stopping for pizza, now.”

His ears picked up another voice in the background; he heard his wife respond to them before she came back onto the line, “Kathy says not to let Barry eat any jalapenos this time.”

He chuckled at the memory. “Don’t worry. I think we **all** learned that lesson.” He heard more crying in the background.

“I gotta go, but don’t forget to swing by the movie place on the way home. I love you.”

He grinned. “I won’t forget this time. Love you, too.”

*

“Whew.” Leon inhaled deeply with satisfaction while fastening the lid back onto the can of wood stain. His eyes raked over the back porch, now eye-catchingly cherry-stained.

A whistle caught his attention.

“Looks great, Leon.” Chris smiled as he walked by, two-by-fours piled under his arms. He deposited the boards into the back of Barry’s truck. “You ‘bout ready?”

Leon glanced around the yard for any stray tools. “Think we’re good.”

“Finally!” Moira whined from the back seat of Barry’s truck, her legs dangling out the open door.

Barry appeared from around the house. “Damn fine work today, boys.” He headed around the front of the pickup. “See you Monday, Chris.”

“See you.” Leon waved at his brother-in-law as Chris headed towards his SUV.

The older Redfield waved at them over his shoulder.

Leon situated himself into the passenger seat of Barry’s red pickup truck as the older man fired it up. He sighed with content as they began rolling down the rocky driveway and onto the gravel road. His gaze turned to Barry. “Claire wanted me to stop by the movie place.”

“Alright.” Barry nodded whilst rolling his window down. He propped his arm onto the doorframe, taking a deep breath of the chilly November air.

“You think we could rent a monster movie, Dad?”

Leon’s vision bounced back to Moira; she was peering out the window with an air of boredom.

Barry was quiet for a bit, before chuckling. “Sure, kiddo. Long as you don’t scare Polly with it.”

Leon barely heard her mumble, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

The young cop grinned, impish delight coursing through him. “We **could** rent Anaconda...trick Chris into watching that one part again.”

Barry guffawed. “I didn’t think that little chicken shit would ever talk to us again!” 

The two men laughed at Chris’s expense.

Moira snorted. “Really? You’re a grown man who’s afraid of **clowns**.”

Leon’s laughter ceased **immediately**.

The young girl snickered. “Heya kiddies! Honk-honk! Want a balloon?” 

An icy chill raced along his spine at her high-pitched voice.

Barry’s laughter intensified.

Leon slowly looked over the seat at Moira, his eyes narrowing.

She smiled innocently.

 **Too** innocently, in his opinion. Claire would pay for her gossiping. He swore it.

“No shit, you’re really scared of clowns, huh?” Barry asked through his laughter.

Leon’s glare intensified at Moira’s smirk before he turned back around in his seat. “She’s lying, Barry. Too much pizza made her crazy.” He couldn’t hold his serious expression, giving up and laughing instead. He crossed his arms with a huff. “You say clowns, I say **devils**.” 

When Barry laughed harder, Leon whipped his gaze to him. He threatened, “ **Don’t** tell Chris.”

Barry huffed, “Well, I think the price negotiations on Chris’s boat-trailer just opened back up.”

Leon’s mouth gaped at the betrayal. “Barry.” 

“You can’t deny he’s gouging me!” the older man argued with an impish grin. “I bet he’d be willing to lower the price given the right...information.”

“ **Dad**...we gonna talk about that girly scream you made the other night?”

Moira’s words caught Leon’s attention.

Barry hissed, his gaze bouncing to the passing scenery. 

Leon looked over his shoulder. “Do tell.”

“Moira,” her father warned.

She grinned. “Well **I** think the negotiations on a gameboy just opened back up.”

Unintelligible grunts and grumbles fell from Barry as Leon chuckled. The older man looked over. “She’s a **mean** little thing,” his vision bounced to the rearview mirror, “You’re a **mean** little thing!”

Leon huffed, a grin splitting his face. “Can’t imagine where she gets it from.”

“So, we have a deal?” Moira hedged.

Barry sighed loudly, tapping his fingers along the steering wheel. “...Fine,” at Moira’s squeal, he added, “But **don’t** tell your mother.”

She excitedly went back to watching out the window, her chin propped in her palm. “‘Kay!” 

Leon couldn’t deny that he was impressed with the exchange. He took notes for future defense against his own kids.

Moira giggled after a few minutes. “Wow...look at all those lazy cows.”

Leon followed her gaze, noting the huge field they were passing. A large herd of cattle were all lying down on the grass.

Barry hummed. “Ah, those are **_special_** cows, Moira.” 

Leon furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Moira wondered.

“Cows like that are the **only** kinds of cows that are used to make hamburgers,” her father explained.

Leon watched him, noting the smile appearing on the side of the man’s bearded face. His mind raced as he tried to figure out Barry’s angle. 

Moira looked at the back of her father’s head. “What? Why?” 

Barry licked his lips, fighting against amusement. “They’re ground beef.”

Leon snorted at Barry’s joke, but tried to school it, not wanting to ruin the older man’s attempts at picking on his daughter.

Moira hummed in thought, intently staring out the window, now. “What do you mean?”

Barry went on, “And if you look closely, you can see little red tags with yellow arches on their ears.”

The young girl excitedly pressed her nose against the glass. “Like McDonald’s?” 

Barry tried, but couldn’t stop the small peal of laughter. 

Leon attempted to hide his snicker in his palm as he turned to stare out the window.

She huffed, “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?”

Leon glanced over his shoulder, noting her **glare**. He decided to take pity on her. “ **Ground** beef, Moira. They’re on the ground.”

“ **Ground** beef,” she whispered. 

A near minute passed in silence.

She spoke, “Is it because they’re—” She paused, before groaning loudly. “Oh my **God** , you’re **so** lame! I hate you **both**!”

The two men dissolved into childish laughter.

Moira refused to speak to them for the rest of the ride.

*

Barry pulled his truck into the driveway in front of Leon’s house and killed the engine. 

Leon gathered the small bag with rented movies before looking over the back of the seat at Moira. “See you later, kiddo.”

She merely **huffed** , her nose buried back into her comic book.

The two men chuckled at her.

“Daddy! Daddy!” The front door of the house was swinging open, with tiny Polly awkwardly making her way down the steps.

Barry got out of the truck, meeting her on the lawn. “Hey, punkin!” He scooped her up, airplaning her around above his head while she giggled with delight.

Leon watched the display, affection swirling through him. He heard a rustle from the back seat. He turned, seeing Moira peeking over the edge of her comic at her dad and sister. The young cop noted her downcast expression, mixed with longing.

She quickly re-covered her face when she realized Leon was watching her.

“Moira,” he started, “...your dad loves you **both** very much. You know that, right?” He gently sighed when she didn’t respond. Leon swung open the passenger door of the truck, stepping out onto the driveway.

He nearly missed her mumbled reply, “I know.” 

Leon paused, before smiling and reaching into his back pocket. He quickly removed a twenty dollar bill from his wallet before sitting back down into the seat. He reached back, waving the money over the edge of her comic. “What’s he scared of, Moira?”

Silence, and then a thoughtful hum. “...There’s a gameboy on the line.”

Leon wiggled the money. “Any and all retribution will happen **after** you’ve obtained said gameboy...and I’ll claim that Claire told me.”

The money was snatched from him. “Deal.” 

Leon chuckled, looking to make sure Barry wasn’t nearby. He couldn’t deny the impish anticipation swirling within him. He waited impatiently as the silence stretched.

She finally whispered, “Moths.”

Leon wasn’t sure what he’d expected her to say, but **that** wasn’t it. “...Moths?” he repeated.

Moira peeked over the comic book, whispering, “Yep...those big brown ones; he screams anytime one flies near him. I heard him talking to Mom about ‘ _beady little eyes_.’” 

Leon snorted at the image that came to mind. 

She slowly moved the book back over her eyes. “Now go away...and remember our deal.”

“Lips are sealed,” he promised with a grin. He tucked that bit of knowledge away for future ammo against his older friend. 

  
  



	3. What Love Hath Sown

~3~

What Love hath Sown

Featuring:

Bossy babies

Tummy Time

When Hell’s on your heels...pick up the pace

Looking beyond the noise

November 2001

The day before Thanksgiving

“Eh?” Leon raised up onto his arms, his eyes blinking in the darkness. “Balloons?” He groaned, his brain trying to clear the cobwebs of sleep. The heavy blanket pooled around his hips as he sat up in the bed. He smoothed his hand along the cotton sheets to the space next to him. 

It was cold.

“Claire?” he mumbled. He listened in the darkness, puzzling at what woke him. His eyes turned to the nightstand where the baby monitor was sitting. The alarm clock read a little past four in the morning. His ears then detected snuffling through the speaker. The dad chuckled wearily, realizing that feeding time was near imminent.

Leon yawned as he stretched, working his way out of the warm bed. He scratched at his bare stomach whilst groggily heading towards the door in the darkness.

His foot clipped the edge of the dresser leg, pain **blasting** across his toes. He leaned onto the furniture, tightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ **Mmm-mm** ,” he groaned as quietly as possible, every sense in his body flaring to life. He took a few moments, letting the throbbing in his foot ease some. “Dumbass,” he hissed. Foolishness swelled through him as he carefully made his way out the door.

Light spilled from the kitchen at the other end of the house. Leon was able to see Claire’s bare leg through the doorway from where she sat at the table. He limped along the hall and entered the bathroom. His vision protested the brightness when he flipped the light switch on. Quickly he did his business, washing his hands afterward.

Leon sighed, staring sleepily at his reflection while brushing his teeth. The sharp cinnamon taste of the toothpaste tingled along his mouth. His toes were still throbbing with pain; his irritability on the rise. 

The dad finished up, flicking the light off and padding into the lamp-lit nursery. The plush carpeting was soft on his soles. His ears picked up the sounds of tiny whines from the crib.

The pain in his foot was instantly forgotten when he looked over the edge, his lips curving into a smile at his whimpering daughter. 

She was wide awake in her soft-pink footie pajamas. Her tiny legs were kicking along the sheet, her mouth twisting with clear annoyance.

“Hey, c’mere sweetpea,” Leon soothed, his hands scooping her up. He hummed softly, letting her settle against his shoulder while he did a check on her brother. The dad noted his son was still asleep, but he knew Colin would be up and wanting to be fed very soon.

Leon carried Chelsea from the room, his large hand smoothing along her back. 

Her whimpering quieted as her mouth wetly nuzzled along his bare shoulder. 

He headed to the kitchen, where his wife sat at the table using her breast pump. She was wearing a small white t-shirt and purple panties; her auburn locks were loose and flowing. 

Claire’s tired expression morphed into a small smile when he came in. “Hey,” she whispered, her eyes locking onto her daughter’s tiny frame. “Aww, is baby girl ready to eat? Sorry, I should have had the bottles warmed already. This damn—” she paused, “darn pump’s being a pain this morning.”

Leon opened the fridge, rummaging for two sealed bottles of breast milk. Her guilty tone raked at him. “Can’t be SuperWoman **all** the time,” he teased, offering an encouraging smile as he approached her. He bent, pecking her on the lips before moving to the sink. He set the bottles into a bowl, letting hot water run over them. “But I think you’re pretty amazing, Mommy.”

“Suck up.” 

Her amused whisper made him smile wider. He turned his face, kissing at Chelsea’s head. “What do **you** think? Think Daddy’s a suck up?” He chuckled at his daughter’s unimpressed gurgle. “Who asked you, anyway,” he whispered, snuggling his cheek against her.

A tired groan from the table, “There’s so much to **do** today and tomorrow, and the airport is **always** a fun place to go during a holiday...I just wanna go back to bed.” Claire punctuated her statement with a yawn. 

The thought of spending the day in bed appealed to Leon **greatly** , but he couldn’t help the excitement as he thought about his parents’ arrival that afternoon. He laughed, peeking over his shoulder at her. “Don’t worry; Mom and Dad will practically fight you for night-time feeding duty.”

Claire was writing out the labels for the newly pumped bottles of milk. She grinned. “Oh, I know; your mom’s already warned me on the phone yesterday.” She glanced over at him. “I should probably grab extra eggs at the store today. I know how much your dad loves deviled eggs...well...when your **mom** makes them, anyway.”

They shared a laugh at their combined lack of skill in the kitchen. 

“We just need practice,” Leon insisted, his gaze turning to the side of his daughter’s head. His eyes narrowed. “And guinea pigs.”

Chelsea slobbered against his skin, unaware of the danger her future-tastebuds were in for.

“Chris never wants **that** job ever again,” Claire giggled as she stood from the table, “My pie is a form of illegal torture, apparently.” 

Leon chuckled, but his stomach tensed sympathetically at the memory of Chris’s suffering. “Well...he’s not wrong,” he admitted, shrugging a bit when she looked over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at him. “Sweetheart, **anybody** would have reacted the same to that much salt.” 

“You know what?!” she huffed, “It **looked** like sugar, okay?! It was an accident!” She yanked open the fridge door, depositing the bottles inside. “And what about your **famous** chili, hmm?”

Leon ducked his head, his cheeks warming with his laughter. “I thought we weren’t going to ever mention that incident.” He shuddered at the memory of last year’s war over use of the bathroom.

Claire snorted, shutting the fridge. She headed to the table with a drawn-out sigh. “Thank **God** your mom’s finally bringing down her recipe book, because we need help!” 

Leon watched her gather the pump and its parts from the table, his eyes moving down along her form. “She’s so protective of that book...she must think we’re lost causes if she’s finally giving it up,” he mumbled while directing his vision to her tits.

They were gently bouncing with her movements, her nipples tenting against the tight material of her shirt. 

He couldn’t stop the appreciative hiss from escaping as he stared. Leon knew he was busted the moment Claire looked at him. He spotted the flicker of guilt on her face before it was quickly hidden from him with a smile.

He decided that a punch to his nuts would have hurt less.

She joined him at the counter, depositing her pump into a waiting sink of water. “See a few things you like?” Her tone was flirty as she busied with checking the temperature of the bottles. 

Leon leaned his hip against the counter. His hand patted Chelsea’s back soothingly as he watched his wife dot milk onto her wrist. He refused to have her feel pressured or guilted into sex before she was fully healed and truly in the mood. 

He tried a distraction technique, smiling as innocently as possible. “Any time I look at an angel.”

Her hands paused before she bit her lip, fighting the grin splitting her face. “Cheese-ball.” He enjoyed the view of faint pink on the tops of her cheeks. She handed him one of the bottles. “I love you.” 

He smiled wider, proud that he’d untrapped himself.

Claire’s fingers caressed his knuckles; she purred, a smirk coming to her lips, “Don’t worry, baby; in about a week I’m gonna **beg** you to completely fuck my brains out.” 

Leon stalled, his smile dropping quicker than an anchor as his mind traitorously looped an image that her words conjured. Her lusty tone whispered around him like a filthy promise. He bit his lip, trying to keep his aching for her in check against the glint in Claire’s eyes.

She’d completely called him out, and she knew it.

He grasped for any semblance of dignity, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. “ **Language** , sweetheart. Remember?”

Her smirk sharpened, her eyes narrowing in challenge. “ **Screw** my brains out, then.” 

Leon raised an unimpressed brow. 

She sighed, her fingers roaming up his arm to land on his chest. She whispered, pressing into his space, “Make love to me then, Leon...repeatedly. **All** night, baby.”

Warmth flashed along every nerve ending in his body at her sultry tone.

A few beats of silence stretched between them.

Her smirk began to soften. 

It was then that he realized he was dipping closer to her. 

Her lips parted; the tiny puffs of breath were warm on his face. 

He moved his vision up to her eyes, quickly getting trapped in the sparks of azure. Invitation was swirling in their depths. 

The heated spell was lifted by their son, who began voicing his desire for milk rather angrily from down the hall.

Claire turned away, gathering the second bottle. 

Leon blinked, returning to Earth as Chelsea then began fussing as well. He leaned back with a quiet laugh. “Guess we better get a move on. The kids have spoken.”

Claire giggled. “Definitely.” Her tone was a bit unsteady. She cleared her throat. She paused on her way past, brushing her hand along his arm. Her tired eyes sparkled up at him. “Rock us?”

Joy compelled his smile. “Love to,” he whispered, cradling Chelsea against his shoulder as he followed his wife back to the nursery. 

Leon made his way to the large, overstuffed rocker-recliner while she headed to the crib. He settled down into it with a relaxed sigh before propping Chelsea into the crook of his right arm. She continued fussing as he moved the bottle towards her face.

Claire cooed at their son, “Aww, good morning, sweetie,” she scooped up the crying infant, “Ohh, I know you’re hungry, baby, shh.”

Leon smiled down at his daughter when she latched onto the nipple greedily. Her little hands pawed at the bottle and at his fingers. A pleased sigh breezed from the sleepy father as he listened to her eat. He looked up at his wife when she began climbing into the small space next to his hip. 

She carefully wiggled around, stretching her pale legs across his lap. 

“Comfortable yet?” He chuckled as she kept wiggling. 

“Almost.” She leaned against his shoulder, settling Colin in her arms.

His little feet were kicking around in his footie jammies: white, with colorful dinosaurs dotting the material. 

“There,” she whispered after getting him to latch onto the bottle. 

Leon began pushing his feet against the floor, gently swaying the chair after they were all settled. 

It was cramped, his toes were still sore, and his balls were a bit squashed.

The discomforts were always trivial to him; Leon **understands** when he’s rocking in this chair with his family. The **feeling** of home, beyond the thought of simply belonging in a place.

Especially when Claire decided to hum, like she was now.

He easily recognized the tones of Sweet Child of Mine, and he let her melodic notes lull him into a peaceful haze. Leon tilted the bottle a bit higher as Chelsea fed. 

Her eyes were wide open and gazing up at him.

He grew mesmerized by the possibilities he saw in them. “They’re getting so big, already,” he whispered. His sight moved over to his son.

Colin’s eyes were closed, and milk was dribbling around the nipple in his mouth. 

“They’re really draining it this morning.”

Claire paused in her humming. “Mm-hmm, I think they’re going through a spurt.” She patted Colin’s butt gently, whispering her praise at the feeding baby, “Good boy.” She began humming again. 

Leon watched her. 

The love in her eyes as she gazed at their son touched the depths of his being. The gentle glow of the lamp illuminated her features in a way that made him question if he really **was** looking at an angel. His chest tightened as he concluded that **this**...his family...was the only thing he **needed** in his life, everything else was just noise.

“Claire.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

She turned her gaze to him, a knowing smile on her lips. Leon met her as she leaned in, keeping up the gentle motion of the chair as they kissed. 

*

“Are you gonna try to get some more sleep?” Leon whispered as Claire laid their sleeping daughter into the crib. 

The beginnings of a grey dawn were peeking around the edges of the cream-colored curtains behind the crib.

“My doctor’s appointment’s at nine.”

Leon hummed thoughtfully. “And what time’s it now?” He was cradling Colin against his shoulder as the infant slept. 

Claire offered him a weary smile. “Pretty sure it’s after six.”

He hissed, carefully placing Colin into the crib next to his sister. “...Coffee, with a side of breakfast?” he whispered with a quiet chuckle.

“Damn right,” she started padding across the carpet, “Darn right.” 

He began to follow her. 

She stopped in the doorway, looking over her shoulder. “I’m gonna run a shower...join me after you start the coffee.”

The hood of her eyes and the curve of her lips tugged on him like a string, further chipping at his resolve to keep his hands to himself until she was really ready. 

She turned fully around as he pressed into her space. Her eyes fluttered a bit when he cupped her chin, tilting her upwards with his finger and thumb. 

He dipped down, brushing his lips along hers. “I may not be a gentleman,” he whispered in a final warning. “I can wait for you, sweetheart, there’s no rush. I love you.”

His nerve endings blazed when her hands wound up around the back of his neck. She pressed up, her tongue peeking out to gently swipe along his bottom lip. 

He barely held back a shiver.

Her fingers pulled at the back of his hair. “Baby, I’m getting off this morning. Now, you can either be a part of that, or you can go do the dishes.” 

He sucked air between his teeth, his eyes tracking her as she pulled away to saunter out into the hall. Leon stood still for a few moments, his brain processing her words. A small part of him feared that she was only trying to indulge him, but the rest of him curled around her invitation like a hissing, territorial cat.

He slightly jolted when the sound of the shower turning on reached his ears. An eager smile took over his face as he hurried to the kitchen to get coffee started. The potency of the anticipation coiling in his groin surprised him. 

His hands were practically vibrating as he scooped coffee into the basket. The need to satisfy her was bubbling inside of him like shaken carbonation. 

He sighed to himself whilst making his way out of the kitchen, ‘ _Relax, Rookie._ ’

Leon passed the open door of the bathroom, heading to their bedroom to grab the baby monitor. He rounded the frame, pausing as he noted it was gone from the night stand. A chuckle rumbled through him as he course corrected to the quickly steaming bathroom. His eyes spotted the monitor on the vanity.

A sigh from behind the floral shower curtain. “Hurry up!”

He let a prideful smirk take over his face as he quickly kicked off his boxers, beginning to realize that he wasn’t the only one having anticipation issues.

He pulled the curtain aside, his eyes drinking in the sight of his wife rinsing suds out of her hair. He paused in admiration, his vision tracking the glistening bubbles as they traveled down every luxurious curve of her. 

Leon stepped into the claw foot tub, clipping his toe against the hard ceramic edge on the way in. He bit his lip to help hide the pained hiss, bracing his hand against the back wall of the shower.

She turned around under the spray of the water, her brows bunching in concern. “What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath, his eyes glued to the water trickling along her body. Leon smiled as he reached for her, his hands roaming up her soap-slickened spine. “Not a damn thing,” he whispered before crushing their lips together. He pulled her against his hardened body, relishing the feel of her small hands winding around his shoulders.

The taste of cinnamon swirled between their tongues as they danced fervently. 

The breathy moans she was emitting flared through his senses like a pulsing beacon. His hand smoothed down to caress the curve of her hip, his palm cupping her backside possessively.

Her fingers pawed at his neck and shoulders. “Leon,” she panted between kisses.

The need in her voice called to him. He turned them, gently planting her against the wall, his lips moving to the side of her neck. 

The heated spray of the shower rained down onto their bodies.

Her damp skin held the sweet, strawberry scent of her shampoo. He nuzzled her neck with his mouth. His hands gently cupped along the sides of her swollen breasts, caressing her nipples carefully with his thumbs.

Her resounding moan nearly made him undone, his cock throbbing with his aching for her.

It had only been over a month since he’d last heard the sounds of her pleasure, but for most of the end of her pregnancy they’d **rarely** been intimate. To him in this moment, it felt like it had been a lifetime. 

Her fingernails raked the top of his back, her needy puffs of breath tickling his ear.

His teeth bit down onto her neck softly, enough to feel the vibrating groan along her throat. Leon moved his hand between her legs, his finger sliding along the slickness in her folds. 

The self-discipline he’d incorporated for so long became a distant memory; he wasn’t in control of the growling escaping his lips as he nipped at her throat. He moved lower with a singular purpose. His knees settled onto the bottom of the tub, the anti-slip mat digging into his flesh. 

The water beat down onto his shoulder, his skin tingling from the harsh pressure. 

His tongue delved and lapped greedily. Primal lust surged through him as he re-acquainted himself with her taste. 

Claire scrabbled for the handrail on the wall, whines ripping from her mouth.

His hands wound around her hips as she carefully curled a leg around his neck. He flicked his tongue against her swollen nub, completely alive for the sounds pouring from her. 

She panted and writhed along the wall like a wild thing deprived.

And deprived she had been.

She bucked and cried, grinding her pussy against his mouth as if she’d die if he stopped. 

Leon curled his tongue, gently sucking on her clit.

She tensed, her head thudding back against the shower wall. “ **God** ,” she nearly growled, her hips shaking in his hands. 

He kept at it, existing in this moment only for the peak of her pleasure. He let her nub slide from his lips before incorporating harsh, quick flicks with his tongue. Tiny squeals and whines echoed above him, and Leon treasured every last one akin to priceless gems.

She shoved closer, her leg bearing down on his shoulder. 

He drew her nub back into his mouth, pride as a man filling him at her pleasured cries. She shook in his hold, and Leon moaned as he began tasting her warm release. He tongued at it, occasionally flicking at her overly sensitive clit. Intense satisfaction filled him as he listened to her whines. 

“Get up here.” Her sudden, raspy demand yanked on him like a rebounding yo-yo.

He stood carefully, unprepared when she immediately began kissing him as if it were vital to her existence. A pleased grunt escaped his throat when he felt her wet hand wrap around his erection. 

She pulled back, her eyes pleading as she squeezed him a few times. Claire turned in his arms, releasing him to brace herself against the wall. “Leon, please,” she whispered, pressing her hips back towards him, “Need to feel you.”

He hissed, gripping the base of his cock tightly to ward off the wave of pleasure at her invitation. He started to open his mouth to decline her offer, refusing to delay her healing.

Her lips curved into a saucy smirk. “Do my ass, baby.”

Leon choked on his breath, blood flow completely migrating south for the foreseeable future. He closed his eyes for a moment to get his libido under control; he swore she was trying to kill him.

He pressed up against her, curling his left arm around her waist, blocking the spray from the shower. His right hand moved to her slick, wetting his fingers before he began carefully pressing along the tight, puckered entrance.

“Yes ma’am,” he husked, gently inserting the tip of his finger. He planted his lips on her shoulder, drinking in every soft sound slipping from her pretty mouth as he carefully stretched her.

“Hurry up,” she gasped between moans after a few minutes, and Leon chuckled at her impatience.

He wasn’t rushed, moving his fingers carefully to avoid any discomfort for her. When he was satisfied, he liberally coated his length with her slick. His hand gripped her waist as he began pressing into her ass.

“Jesus,” he groaned as she sheathed him. He gently clamped his teeth down between her neck and shoulder. He paused when he was fully inside, her slick tightness was near overwhelming after going so long without sex. 

“Fuck me, Leon please.”

“You’re killing me, Claire,” he nearly whined against her skin.

‘ _Don’t even think about it, Rookie_ ,’ he warned himself, refusing to cum right then and there.

Slowly he began to move, his eyes fluttering at the pleasure of her skin clamping along his erection. He inhaled slowly through his nose, forcing himself to focus.

Her desperate cries were only making it harder after a while as she begged him to go faster. 

For **more**.

He centered himself on that goal as he leaned back, his hands coming down to grip her hips tightly. He began to piston his hips, wanting to wring as many moans from her as possible.

And moan she did.

Her hands pawed desperately at the shower wall as he fucked her. Scratchy cries ripped from her throat.

Pleasure rushed through him alarmingly fast. He closed his eyes, knowing that not looking at her would help keep his orgasm at bay.

“Like that, baby...Jesus, Leon fuck me. God yeah, baby.”

Leon’s hips stuttered, his well-laid plans vanishing like smoke as her sex-wrecked voice dumped gasoline on his fire. “Claire,” he rasped, his fingers pressing into her hips as he pushed and pulled her against his cock.

“Cum in me, baby,” she moaned at him.

He opened his eyes as he thrust a few more times, her silky demand coaxing him like a siren. She was looking at him over her shoulder, and he was instantly trapped by her gaze. His breath puffed out, his climax rocking through him.

A shivering sensation raced through him at the possessive glint in his wife’s blue-diamond eyes. Leon panted, thrusting up against her languidly while leaning over her shoulder. 

Her hand came up to caress along the side of his face. She pulled on him, twisting enough to claim his lips in a harsh kiss. Her fingers raked up and into the side of his hair. She licked at his lips before smirking at him. “Good boy,” she whispered, and Leon wondered if she had just **any** idea that she completely owns him.

He **loved** it.

Loved **her**.

*

Leon smiled once he realized he was absently humming while he busied around the kitchen. He was relaxed and **very** happy after their shower. 

The bagel popped from the toaster as he finished pouring a cup of coffee.

He glanced at the clock.

Nearly eight.

He meandered to the fridge, removing the tub of cream cheese spread. He was in no hurry as he set the item on the counter. Going back to the fridge, he grabbed a glass jar of preserves. He twisted it open, inhaling the sweet scent of the preserves Kathy made for them from their garden’s strawberries that summer.

Leon sighed in content, spreading the cream cheese and preserves onto the two bagel halves and setting them on a plate. Grabbing his cup of coffee, he moved to the sink, gazing out the small window into the bleary, grey-lit backyard. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

He took a sip of his steaming brew, a pleased hum vibrating his throat.

Gentle peace settled through him in the silence.

“Okay, I have their outfits laid out for you once they’re up,” Claire bustled into the kitchen, “There’s a load of clothes in the washer, don’t forget to switch them...where the fuck are my keys. Jesus, I’m never gonna make my doctor’s appointment in time.”

Leon took another slow sip of coffee, continuing to gaze out the window. He noted that it was beginning to rain. His hearing picked up the jangling of her keychains.

“Gina’s needing to go to the store too, so we’re swinging by to grab her after we leave the airport...but there’s plenty of bottles in the fridge so you won’t have to worry about milk. Purse...purse...ah!”

He listened as she hurried to his side, her boots clicking on the linoleum. She stretched up, stealing a kiss from him before rushing towards the doorway.

He smiled, setting his coffee cup down. “Claire.” He heard her pause. Leon picked up the plate, turning towards her as more thunder rolled outside.

Her eyes moved to his hands. “Baby, I’m already running late.” 

He tilted his head with a frown, wiggling the plate. 

She sighed. “Traffic on the highway’s gonna be hell, so I’ll just—”

“Claire.”

His lips began to curve upwards as she made a cute, frustrated face at him. She clicked her tongue while stalking towards him. Her hand snatched one of the bagels. “ **Fine**.” She petulantly took a huge bite.

“Good girl,” he teased, chuckling as she poked the tip of her tongue out at him. He set the plate back onto the counter before picking up his coffee. Leon sipped, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched his wife eat.

“‘Kay, I really gotta go, now, or I’ll miss my appointment,” she mumbled around the last bite of bagel. 

Leon put down his cup before pulling her into his arms. 

She sighed with exaggerated annoyance as he slowly kissed along the side of her neck. “Leon.” She giggled as he hugged her tighter, his lips moving along her jaw. Her amusement turned to gentle hums when he pressed their lips together. 

He was unhurried, his hands roaming along the soft material of her white jacket. Leon made sure his kiss would be remembered long after she left the house. He pulled back, a smile reaching his eyes as he took in her flushed appearance. “Careful on the road; it started raining. I love you.”

He began to turn back to the counter.

She grabbed his arm, stopping him before launching herself against his torso, her arms wrapping around his neck. Leon barely had time to blink before her tongue was in his mouth, swiping and delving with pure, claiming intent.

It left him breathless.

Claire pulled back from the ravishing kiss with an impish grin. “Love you, too.” Her hand caressed his cheek as she moved away from him. She paused in the doorway, shooting him a pinched expression. “Be careful when you move my painting from the other bedroom!”

He smiled, his mouth still tingling from her. “Of course.”

“Don’t worry about laying anything out for dinner, your dad’s springing for Chinese.”

The windows lit up with a flicker of lightning, followed by a long roll of thunder. 

She sighed. “I better get goin’. Love you...and don’t burn the house down while I’m gone!”

Leon chuckled. “No promises, sweetheart. I love you.” 

He sighed after she left, silence again enveloping the kitchen, save for occasional thunder.

*

“You be on your **best** behavior when Grandma and Grandpa get here,” Leon threatened his son playfully while he changed the infant’s diaper. His hands were gentle as he fastened the new one into place.

Colin was gurgling up at him, his tiny hands waving around. The dad bent, tenderly blowing raspberries on the soft tummy, much to Colin’s fascination.

“Don’t give me that innocent look, I see right through it.” Leon chuckled while dressing his son in the royal-blue onesie. “Your dad pioneered that act, you know.” He made swooping noises while picking Colin up into his arms. “It works on most people, but be careful when using it on your mom...it has diminishing levels of effect.” 

His son opened his gummy mouth in a wide grin, spittle gathering around his lower lip. 

Leon’s heart fluttered. “Touché, Oh Cute-One.” The dad chuckled joyfully, cradling Colin against his shoulder as he left the nursery.

The baby wasted no time in drooling all over Leon’s dark t-shirt.

Lightning flashed outside, closely followed by thunder.

The dad made his way to the blanket laying in the middle of the living room floor. He made silly airplane noises while easing his son down onto his tummy on the blanket.

Colin wasn’t having it. He immediately began squawking. 

Leon chuckled. “None of that, now. If your mom finds out we skipped tummy time, it’ll be your **dad’s** balls that get punched.” He stepped over to the nearby swing, looking down at his daughter in her yellow, daisy-dotted onesie. “And what about you? Any belly aching?”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with interest.

“C’mere, princess.” Leon eased her out of the seat, again making swishing noises as he settled her down next to her brother. The dad got down into a push-up position in front of the babies. He grunted. “Let’s do this.”

Chelsea was calm, wiggling around as she tried lifting her head.

Colin thrashed and cried, not interested at all.

Leon did two push ups. He watched as his daughter got her head lifted. A proud grin. “That’s my girl; let’s go.” 

She couldn’t hold the position for long, her head resting back onto the blanket.

He did a couple more push ups. “Don’t worry, sweetpea, you’ll get stronger.”

His son angrily wiggled, his head partially raising.

“You’re almost there, little man,” Leon encouraged, “You got this.”

Colin squawked, his head landing back down onto the blanket. 

The dad chuckled. “Quitter,” he teased. His heart swelled with affection as he gazed at Colin. “You can do it, bud.”

A flash of lightning, immediately followed by a clap of thunder loud enough to rattle the windows.

The babies began wailing, startled by the noise. 

Leon frowned toward the living room window as more thunder clapped. He pushed off the floor and pulled the heavy curtain aside. 

The tree limbs in the front yard were waving wildly with the wind and rain.

He hoped Claire and his parents were okay on the road. 

Leon hurried to the spare diaper bag on the couch, digging out his twin-baby carrier. He slipped it over his head and adjusted the straps. 

“It’s okay, guys,” he cooed while kneeling next to the crying babies. He eased Chelsea into the chest stirrup on his right, and Colin on the left. He carefully stood, wrapping his arms around his kids as he headed towards the kitchen. “I got you, don’t worry,” Leon peeked out the kitchen window, “It’s just a little thunder.”

He frowned at how angry the weather looked outside.

The babies began quieting against his chest as he paced around the kitchen in a soothing manner. 

Heavy lightning flashed through the window.

Leon caressed along his babies’ scalps as more thunder cracked. He moved to the microwave stand in the corner, turning the knob on the radio. He hoped that some music would help soothe them and he could check the weather forecast.

“—service has issued a Tornado Watch for the following counties...”

Leon paused in his movements, tensing when his county was named.

Being in the Midwest, he was no stranger to storms. He had never been overly afraid of them, until this moment as he looked at the tops of his babies’ heads. His concern flared; he hadn’t gotten around to making the storm cellar baby-friendly. He’d planned on it, but had gotten caught up in everything else lately. 

“Stupid,” Leon berated himself, glancing around the kitchen. He figured he’d better get some things ready, just in case the weather worsened and he needed to bring them down there.

The young dad headed to the mesh play-pen that was set up in the living room. He carefully worked around the babies as he folded it up for transport.

His mind raced through a mental checklist as he bundled a small plush blanket and stuffed it into the diaper bag on the couch. The cellar would be especially cold this time of year, so he knew he needed to grab the camping heater for the babies.

“You guys hang out here, Daddy’s got some things to take care of,” Leon soothed while placing his children into the swings set up in the living room. 

They began to cry, unhappy with being out of his embrace.

His parental instincts raked at him. “I know, I’m sorry...it’ll just be a few minutes, I promise.”

Leon hurried to the closet, donning his jacket and slipping on his boots. He grabbed four bottles of milk from the fridge, stuffing them into the diaper bag.

Lightning blazed outside, flickering in concert around the edges of the curtained window.

He gathered the small heater from its storage in the laundry room, tucking it under his arm before returning to the living room. The diaper bag was slung over his shoulder, and he picked up the pen. 

More thunder rocked the house, and Leon swore he felt it penetrate his very bones.

He made his way through the kitchen to the back door, his ears picking up a bit of static interference in the radio broadcast. He opened the door; the roar of rain grew louder.

He hurried outside, ducking his head against the pelting downpour as he dashed across the back yard. 

Tree limbs and leaves savagely danced with the wind’s fury. 

The sky had darkened considerably; Leon used the pumpkin patch as a marker for making the turn towards the heavy wooden entrance of the cellar. Quickly it was unbolted and swung open, and Leon stamped down the heavy stairs into the shelter.

It was pitch-dark and calm inside, the rain becoming muffled overhead. He dropped the pen onto the wood-board floor, his hand reaching for the hanging lantern. He found it, casting a yellow glow along the small, musty room.

Shelves ran along the nearby wall, organized neatly with various emergency supplies. A card table was set up in the corner with two folding chairs and a portable radio.

Leon flung the bag onto the table along with the tiny heater. He unfolded the mesh pen, setting it up behind the table.

The howling of the wind increased, before the ceiling overhead began getting hammered by staccatoed plinks. 

Hail.

His stomach twisted in knots; this would have to do because he wanted to get the twins down here now, just in case. He hated the idea of bringing them into the harsh weather outside, but he felt that he didn’t have much choice, now. The storm was worsening by the second, and he was loath to risk them being in the house if a tornado formed. 

He tramped back up the stairs, his heart skipping multiple beats as his ears picked up the beginning wails of the county’s tornado siren. He moved faster, worried about his children alone in the house. Leon burst from the cellar, the hail battering his head and shoulders.

The storm was near-deafening, now, quick in its escalation. 

He was barely able to see in the heavy darkness between lightning flashes, again using the garden as a landmark while making his way back. His heart thundered as he focused solely on getting Colin and Chelsea into the safety of the cellar, pissed at himself for not being better prepared.

Leaves, and various trash from neighboring yards soared along the grass around his feet as he dashed towards the back porch. The wind began roaring in his ears as if every freight train in the county were converging on his position. Leon bee-lined towards the back door.

He noted the house was darkened; the power had gone out.

The dad bulldozed through the kitchen door like Hell was on his heels. He stepped fast into the darkened living room, his babies’ frightened cries signaling their location.

The sirens echoed in the distance, barely audible over the rampaging storm.

“C’mere, c’mere,” he panted, stuffing Chelsea into one of the pouches of the carrier. He grabbed Colin, not taking the time to put him into the carrier. He just held him to his chest and ran as he heard the sounds of cracking tree limbs outside.

His arms wrapped around his children, trying to protect them as much as possible as he stepped out onto the back porch. 

The strength of the wind was **devastating** as a few pumpkins from the garden swept across the ground like bowling balls. More debris sailed along the yard, including a large trash-bin.

The thought of taking his kids into that made him pause. His chest squeezed as he considered hunkering down in the bathroom under a mattress. He stalled, debating the safest thing for the precious cargo in his arms.

Suddenly the hail stopped, as did the roar of the wind. Lightning blazed silently in the swirling darkness of the sky.

Leon sucked in a breath at the eerie calm that was only punctured by the cries of Colin and Chelsea.

Experience told him that the tornado was close.

Too close.

A few beats before the dad hunkered over his kids as much as possible while doing a final, desperate dash through the yard. He heard the splintering sounds of wood in the near distance, and he clenched his teeth against the sudden screams of ferocious winds.

He knew he was out of time. 

Leon’s legs moved fast; the garden was barely visible but he managed to make the turn towards the cellar. 

A sharp pain **blasted** along his left knee as a rolling pumpkin barreled into his leg, its stem ripping into his jeans. He nearly buckled, but he didn’t let it stop him as his hands cradled the babies close. He shouted with relief when he spotted the cellar entrance through the blackness.

He raced down the heavy stairs, his footsteps near-silent against the chaos behind him. Adrenaline dulled the pain in his knee. The lantern shook slightly on its hook from the storm’s sheer power as Leon hurried to deposit the babies safely into the pen. 

They were still crying, and he desperately wished he could comfort them.

The dad glanced over his shoulder, knowing that he now needed to shut the cellar door.

The stairs lit up from the lightning outside, beckoning him like the final obstacle in a nightmare.

He stepped through his fear, his boots thundering on the wooden stairs. Leon found it hard to breathe as he reached the top. 

Visibility was near zilch between lightning flares. 

His eyes barely made out small objects billowing across his line of sight. He couldn’t tell what they were as some of them landed inside the cellar entrance.

He grabbed the metal handle, tugging up on the door. The wind was **fierce** ; Leon fought desperately against it, pulling as more debris flew around his face. 

The door was barely budging, the power of the storm was too much.

The safety of his kids blazed through him.

“C’mon, you son of a bitch!” Leon screamed his rage at the door, bracing his legs as he put every ounce of his strength into closing it. His knee screamed in pain. Terror shot along his spine as he felt a subtle lightening in his stance. 

The wind was attempting to grab at him, he knew.

“C’mon!” His grip on the door tightened as more objects flew by, some of them striking the stairway walls with sickening, fleshy thuds. 

Something hit the left side of his head. 

His hands flew off the door handle as pain screamed along his face, his body tumbling down along the stairs from the force. He stopped himself halfway down, his ears ringing with the throbbing in his skull. His eyes opened, his vision on the cellar opening as lightning streaked across the sky. 

The sky was a swirling, black wall.

He caught sight of the objects littering the stairwell.

They were vegetables from the garden. 

“Jesus!” Leon hissed as the pressure of the wind increased. His fingers grasped at the edge of the nearest stair by his head, unable to do anything else as his legs began shifting upwards. 

Some of the vegetables soared from the stairs, lost to the storm. Loose playing cards fluttered and zig-zagged past him, up the stairs and into the wind. 

Leon couldn’t do anything but fight the wind as he feared for Colin and Chelsea’s safety.

The sky suddenly **groaned** , everything coming to an absolute standstill. 

His body settled heavily onto the stairs.

Leon took one breath before the wind suddenly shifted, roaring with thunderous fury.

The cellar door slammed shut with a deafening bang, muffling the sounds of violence right outside.

The frightened wails of his children were now audible to him. It sprung him into action. The dad scrambled, reaching up and fastening the bolts on the door. 

He grunted, his head and knee throbbing with pain as he dizzily made his way down the stairs. The need to get to his babies overpowered everything else. He was careful not to slip on the various mashed vegetables littering the stairs. 

Leon suspected that was what hit him in the head. It had helped save his life, whatever it was. He tried not to think about what would have happened if he’d been at the door when the wind shifted.

The table and chairs were closer to the stairwell, now. Some supplies were pulled from the shelves, haphazardly dotting the floor. 

His pulse was still racing as he stumbled to the play-pen. The fear was irrational; he could hear them, but he needed to see them with his own eyes. 

Their tear-streaked faces stabbed at his soul, both in relief and in agony. He knew they were cold in only their onesies, and most likely terrified of everything going on.

“Hey, hey, c’mere. It’s alright, now, shh,” Leon tried soothing them as he shed his rain-soaked jacket. 

The chill of the cellar prickled his bare arms.

His fingers were shaky with adrenaline as he placed the babies back into the carrier on his chest. His stomach cramped at the chilled feel of their skin. The dad breathed slowly, trying to keep calm as he turned the heater on. 

Colin quieted a bit as Leon settled into the nearby chair, but Chelsea was wailing.

He hummed to them while the storm continued to rage, the lantern shaking violently on its hook. He tried to ignore the rattling of the cellar door, hoping the storm would pass soon. 

His thoughts flew to Claire and his parents, and every single one of his friends and family. He begged the universe for their safety, his chest tightening as his wife’s beautiful smile kept looping in his mind’s eye.

Leon reached for the radio on the table, pausing when he noted it wasn’t there. His eyes searched his surroundings, coming up empty.

His vision landed on the cellar door. 

Slight chills raced along his arms as he realized the storm took it. His hands clutched protectively around the twins in his lap as the small family began waiting out the weather.

As the babies grew quieter, his ears picked up what sounded like a heavy waterfall. He squinted, straining to make out what it was when suddenly a deafening crash sounded near the cellar door. Leon jolted, noting the cracks now running along the center of the wood. 

Colin and Chelsea started crying again at the noise.

For a moment he thought it was over for them, that the door was breaking off its heavy hinges. Seconds passed, but it remained closed. 

He took a few shuddering breaths, digging in the diaper bag for the blanket he’d packed. He covered his lap and chest with it to warm the twins. His arms curled around them, and he snuggled the babies tightly. “Shh, I’ve got you.”

*

It felt like hours before the wind finally died down. Leon listened, but all sounds from outside had ceased. 

The camping heater droned from its place on the table.

His gaze landed down on his children, his head throbbing a bit from the movement. The babies were napping, warm against his chest. He was nearly overwhelmed with relief; they were safe, now.

He took a deep breath, and it felt like it was the first one he’d taken since the storm started.

Leon eased up from the chair, carefully laying them down into the playpen. He moved to the side, peering up at the air-vent pipe. He couldn’t see anything; debris had covered the hole.

He knew he needed to go outside and check for damage.

His injured knee ached as he ascended the steps to the exit. Hope filled him as he noted daylight around the edges of the wood. He unfastened the bolts, taking another steadying breath before pushing up on the door.

It didn’t budge.

Confusion swirled as he double-checked the bolts. They were all unfastened. He pushed again, groaning from the effort as the door remained shut.

Alarm washed over him as he began realizing something heavy was blocking the door. He turned, bracing his knees as he heaved upwards on the door with his shoulder. Leon shoved with all his strength, but it did no good. Pained groans fell from him as the increased blood pressure caused his head injury to throb angrily. He fell back from the door with panting breaths, bracing his hand on the wall.

His thoughts churned in chaotic, irrational panic for a handful of seconds: What if nobody found them, what if everybody was gone, what if he ran out of milk for the twins, what if the heater died and he couldn’t keep them warm enough.

The cop in him took over; logically he knew that **someone** would come looking for them once he didn’t arrive at Barry’s house, the designated meet-up place after a disaster. They would be okay; they just had to wait it out. 

He felt **defeated** as he descended the stairs.

*

Hours passed, and Leon was nearly climbing the walls with anxiety over his family. He paced near the bottom of the stairs, taking occasional sips from a bottle of water. His boots thudded softly on the floor boards.

He wished for the radio; he was completely deaf to the world outside of his cellar. His skin crawled with worry, his thoughts not leaving his wife for more than seconds at a time. He should have heard from someone by now. 

The quiet was beginning to get to him; the drone of the heater was the only noise in the small room. It disturbed him that he couldn’t hear anything from outside. 

People.

Sirens.

Any sign of life.

The babies had been fed with milk warmed as best as possible by the heater and were again napping in the pen.

Leon sighed, setting the water on the table before peering over the edge of the pen at the sleeping infants. “Been a hell of a day, huh?” he whispered, gazing at their restful forms.

He tensed when he thought he heard something.

He listened, moving to stand underneath the vent pipe. His ears barely detected something.

Voices.

They were faint, but someone was definitely nearby. Leon continued listening, hoping that it was someone looking for **him** and not a neighbor. Guilt flickered through him at that thought, but his desire for his children’s well-being smothered it.

His neck began to cramp from staring up at the vent hole, but he kept at it, his ears straining for any sounds. His pulse quickened as the voices grew louder. He struggled to recognize them. More sounds before he realized someone was clearing the debris from the vent.

“Leon?! You down there?!”

Chris.

His heart **soared** with relief. “Yeah! We’re alright!”

He heard muffled mutterings, “They’re down there, thank god.” More rustling as the vent was uncovered. Part of Chris’s face appeared over the small hole. “Listen, the door’s got a telephone pole laying on it; we need to use Barry’s truck to move it. Gonna be a minute, so just hang tight, alright?”

Leon glanced over at the door. “Jesus,” he muttered, wondering what other damage occurred outside. 

“The kids okay?”

Leon moved to the playpen. The noises had woken Chelsea, and she was fussing from being disturbed. He cradled her against his chest, returning to his place under the vent.

“They’re alright, but we’ve been stuck down here awhile.”

“Sorry it took so long; there’s downed power lines and the highways are backed up with traffic. There’s a lot of chaos; we had to take a few **creative** shortcuts to get here.”

He tensed at that news, again worried about storm damage and if everyone was safe and okay. Leon gently patted Chelsea’s back, soothing her whimpers. “We?” 

“I got Jill and Barry with me.”

His stomach tightened. “Have you heard from Claire?” His voice wasn’t as strong as he’d planned.

Chris called down to him, “She was stuck at the airport when she called me at the station; said she couldn’t get ahold of you. Your parents’ flight was diverted cause of the weather; they’ll be down as soon as they can. I told Claire to make her way to Barry’s once she was able to leave the airport...we’re still trying to get everyone accounted for in all this mess.” 

Relief threaded through his core, followed by annoyed amusement. “Which means she’s on her way **here**.” 

A frustrated laugh from above. “I have no doubt...I’m actually a little surprised she didn’t somehow beat us here.”

Leon chuckled, but he couldn’t bring himself to blame her as he snuggled Chelsea. Despite the disaster plan they’d all formulated, he knew he’d be doing the same thing in her shoes. He heard Jill’s voice in the distance, but couldn’t make out what she was saying.

Chris said something to her before calling back down, “Truck’s ready, so hang on, alright?” With that he was gone from the vent opening.

Leon sighed, pacing around to soothe his daughter and himself as he listened to the loud noises near the door. He was anxious to get out, and to get the twins somewhere warmer. Leon headed to the table, flicking the heater off and gathering the diaper bag over his shoulder. Chelsea was moved to one of the stirrups in the carrier.

“Ready to get outta here, little man?” Leon grinned down at Colin, who was still fast asleep. He crouched, gathering his son and gently adding him to the carrier. 

The infant fussed a bit, snuffling against Leon’s chest. 

The father headed to the bottom of the stairs, letting amusement overtake him. “You whine now, but you’ll thank me when you’re warmer.”

The door was **finally** opened, and Leon blinked against the sudden brightness of the grey sky. The entrance became shadowed by his friends’ silhouettes as he ascended the stairs for the final time. 

“Leon, thank **god**.” Jill sighed in relief. 

He neared the top, taken aback by the emotion on Barry’s face.

“You don’t know how glad I am to see you, son,” the older man started, his hand rubbing at his jaw nervously, “When we saw the pole, we thought that you and the babies might not’ve been able to get down there, and…” he trailed off shakily, rubbing at his face.

Leon stepped up into the yard, startled by the amount of debris dotting the grass.

“Jesus, Leon.” Chris wrapped his large arms around him and the twins.

The blond was a bit stunned by the sudden bear hug, his eyes looking around in concern before landing on the house.

Or what **used** to be his house. Only a couple of the inner walls were left standing in the middle of chaotic debris and destruction.

His stomach dropped to his feet. He thanked the stars that he hadn’t decided to remain in the house. His hands tightened their hold on his children as though the wind would somehow come back for them.

Now he understood.

“Got down there just in time, we’re alright,” he softly reminded them, and Chris finally released him.

The older Redfield paused, bristling in concern. “What the hell happened to your face?!”

Leon suddenly remembered his head. “Got winged by a squash or something...don’t worry about me, I’m alright.” 

Jill rushed to his side, carefully examining the side of his face as Barry huffed, “What the hell do you mean **winged by a squash**?!”

“Helped save my life,” he hummed, “that, and a **very** lucky shift in the wind.” At their tense expressions, he added, “It’s a bit of a story...but let’s not tell Claire about that part, alright? She’ll be worried enough as it is.”

“There’s some bruising underneath the blood, but I don’t think it’s too serious...you’ll still need to get it checked out, though,” Jill stated before heading towards Barry’s truck, “I’ll try to find something to clean it with.”

Leon clutched at the kids. “Later. I need to get them warmed up and taken care of.” He sighed deeply as he returned his gaze to his destroyed home. “Somewhere...the new place isn’t nearly ready to be lived in...if it’s even still there.”

His gut clenched at the thought.

“You’ll stay with me and the girls till then,” Barry decided, “Plenty of room. Don’t argue with me, boy.”

Leon smiled with warmth as he watched Barry unfastening the tow chain from the telephone pole. 

“I’ll warm up my Tahoe, and we can get the kids out of here.” Chris began walking away. 

Leon followed him, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Your Tahoe? Where’s my jeep and—”

Chris glanced over his shoulder, shooting him a sympathetic look. 

The young cop sighed, not liking **that** implication.

“We’ll try to find anything salvageable in the meantime,” Jill added as she fell into step next to him, “Anything not ruined.”

“Thanks, Jill.” Leon smiled as they crossed the yard. “I appreciate everything you’ve done. All of you. Thank you.”

Jill gently grasped his shoulder as they walked. “Hey, we’re in this together.”

He met her gaze, solidarity swelling through him. “You’re right.”

Leon’s expression drooped as they passed the patch that used to house big, beautiful pumpkins. 

The entire garden was a derelict, save for the remains of a few gourds. 

The group stepped around larger debris, making their way towards the street. They stopped at what Leon realized used to be his driveway.

Chris headed to his Chevy.

Leon looked around, his eyes taking in the devastated neighborhood. Many of the houses on his street were destroyed or heavily damaged. People were milling about the destruction, grieving and gathering salvageable items. 

He paused when he spotted his squad car, sitting on its front end against a neighbor’s tree. He hissed as he continued surveying the area, finally seeing his jeep in his front yard...upside down. “Oh, jeez,” he whispered, anger twisting in his gut, “God **damn** tornado.”

Chris hummed as he came back over to him. “It touched down near the highway before heading straight to the suburbs this side of the river.”

Leon nodded, watching as cars slowly navigated the street, dodging around large debris. He didn’t know who any of them were, but he desperately hoped none of them lost anyone.

“So much gone,” he commented sadly at the state of things.

Chris planted his hand on his shoulder. “At least you and the kids are okay...that’s all that matters.” 

Leon felt lifted by his brother’s supportive smile. He looked down at the babies. “You’re right, Chris.”

“I’m gonna help them rummage for anything useful...god, I hope Claire’s safe made it. She’d be devastated.” 

Alarm shot up Leon’s spine as he thought about the important documents in the small safe that was tucked in their bedroom closet. He listened as Chris walked away, tension roiling in his gut.

He stared out at the street, his vision spotting Claire’s little red Honda working its way down the road. His heart leapt in relief, **seeing** that she was safe. 

The car was barely parked behind Chris’s Tahoe before his wife was barreling out the driver’s side door. She didn’t bother shutting the engine off, or shutting the door. “Leon!” She was running, her face twisting in alarm as her gaze bounced from the house to him. 

Claire’s hands were already reaching as she got closer, her eyes fixed on the little bundles in his arms. “Oh, God,” she gasped once she stopped, her hands caressing the twins’ heads. “Oh, Leon I was so worried when I couldn’t get through to you on the phone.” She sobbed quietly, her lips alternating kisses between the infants. “My babies...oh thank God you’re safe.” 

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “We’re alright, I promise, but we should get them into the car where it’s warm,” he suggested.

Claire nodded, carefully pulling Chelsea from Leon’s carrier. She snuggled her daughter tightly against her chest as the parents headed to the warmed up Honda. 

Leon used his free hand to sling the diaper bag to the ground next to the back door as Claire got Chelsea situated in her car seat. She turned, and he let her take Colin from him.

Claire was quietly sniffling as she fastened their son into his own car seat. He heard her shaky whisper, “What the hell are we going to do? Everything’s gone.”

His hand came up to rub her back soothingly as she continued to kneel in the backseat of the car. “Barry said we’ll be staying at his place. That’s a start.”

A relieved sigh, “Thank **god** for them...but we’ll still have to get some things replaced for the babies asap, and it sure as hell doesn’t look like anything survived that fucking storm...Jesus Christ, Leon, what are we gonna do? We can’t burden Barry and Kathy forever, and the house isn’t even close to being livable...oh God, Leon, what if the storm damaged it, too?” Claire sniffed, sliding back out of the car.

His chest tightened, and he wished he could ease her worries...but he shared them heavily. He didn’t want her to dwell on it, so he offered a playful smile. “ **Language** , sweetheart...remember?”

He earned a shaky chuckle. Her eyes settled on him before she bristled in alarm. Her hands reached for his face. “ **Jesus** , Leon, what happened?!” Her fingers were touching along his wound, gently tilting his head. 

He tensed at the fear in her sparkling eyes.

“Weren’t you in the storm cellar?” 

“Ah,” his mind stalled as she knelt onto the grass to dig in the diaper bag.

Her vision bounced to his legs, her hands pausing. 

“We were,” he said.

She stood back up, baby wipes in her hand. “Go on,” she muttered, running the cold wipe along the side of his face. 

He prickled at her clipped tone. “We were perfectly safe, sweetheart...I just banged my head on one of the shelves down there.” He tried to smile, using his clumsiness as an alibi. “You know how I am.”

Her lips pursed, the shimmer in her eyes increasing. “Yeah, I know how you are.” Her free hand gripped the front of his shirt, the material bunching in her hand. “You’re a bad **fucking** liar is how you are, Leon. You realize there’s a bloody hole in your jeans, too?” 

His mouth worked soundlessly as his mind raced for an excuse. 

A watery scoff, “Let me guess, you’re gonna tell me you tripped over a pumpkin again.”

He paused. 

She **technically** wasn’t wrong about that. He couldn’t deny being amused by her guess.

“Well…” he trailed off, the grin trying to creep back onto his face. His stomach dropped as tears began leaking from her eyes. His grin faded as he reached for her. “Claire, everything’s okay, don’t worry about me—”

“Stop.” 

He stilled at her harsh whisper. 

She sniffed, her jaw trembling as she kept cleaning his face. The fingers on his shirt tightened. “Stop always trying to lie to make me feel better...you’ve **never** been as good at it as you think.” Her face crumbled as more tears fell. “Just **stop**.” She collapsed her face against his chest, her hands sporadically running along his face, hair and neck. “You big...stupid jerk—” she broke into sobs.

“Claire,” he whispered, his arms wrapping tightly around her. His hands trembled as he held her; he nuzzled his face into her hair, letting her cry it out. 

Her sobs began to quiet. “I tried to call, but the line was disconnected.” She took a shuddering breath, leaning back. Her hands gripped his shoulders as if he’d be snatched away if she didn’t. 

Leon’s heart broke at the tears on her face. He cupped her cheeks, caressed the tears away with his thumbs as she sniffed.

She whispered, “I was so worried after...and then I saw the house, and for a second I thought,” her face crumbled again, but she shook her head, holding it back, “What happened?”

Silence, save for the gentle gurgles coming from the back seat of the car. His babies; the light of his life. 

Leon counted his heart beats as he gazed into his favorite eyes in the world. His girl; the love of his life.

He sighed deeply.

“Claire...it got bad, okay? I won’t lie...it came close.”

Her watery gaze studied him, her grip tightening.

His lips tilted upwards. “Was saved by wind and a gourd...but I’m alright, and so are Colin, Chelsea, and everyone else. That’s all that matters, now...everything else...is just noise, sweetheart.” 

Her gaze flickered to his head wound and then back to his eyes. Her hands grasped his wrists as she closed her eyes. Finally she nodded, her smile reaching her eyes as she opened them. “You’re right.”

His smile brightened. “What did you say? Can I get that on a mug? ‘Leon’s right’,” he teased, his heart leaping with joy at her small laugh.

Claire pushed forward, her mouth pressing against his. 

He couldn’t deny there had been a moment during the storm when he feared that he’d never feel this again. 

Feel her.

Leon’s hands continued caressing her cheeks as they kissed. He savored every moment of it like it would be his last.

She eased back, biting her lip as she grinned. She rasped, “Baby, you can have it put on anything you want, okay?”

Chelsea began crying from her car seat.

Leon’s smile faded into concern. “They’re probably hungry, Claire, I’m sorry. I tried to warm the milk best I could but they didn’t really like it—”

“Shh...” Claire gently pressed her thumb along his lips. Her smile was love. “You did good,” she whispered, her eyes shimmering, “I’ll take care of it.”

“...Yeah,” he whispered back, smiling as she pulled away. 

His gaze turned towards the house, where Chris, Jill, and Barry were rummaging in the debris. 

Leon slowly headed their way, slightly limping on his injured leg. He hoped to find he and Claire’s photo album somewhere in the disaster.

He meandered across the front yard, his eyes taking in the last two walls standing. The side wall of the nursery and the inner hallway wall. Leon carefully stepped over large piles of debris, making his way closer.

He paused when his vision landed on the rocking chair. Leon huffed in amazement as he noted it was undisturbed from its original spot in the nursery; spared by the rampaging storm.

He approached, his boots crunching broken glass on the ground. His eyes roamed the dark-brown rocker-recliner. It was rain-soaked, and covered with leaves and debris. It looked rough. But yet it endured, damaged but defiant in the surrounding devastation. 

Leon looked around at the debris field, his eyes studying his friends and family as they too, endured.

A smile came to his lips.

~Thank you so very much for reading~

I hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
  



End file.
